Achele - Never Let Go
by Make Lea Smile
Summary: [essa fic esta sendo reposta aqui, ela era originalmente do Nyah mas eles estão apagando todas as fics que envolvem personagens reais, então to correndo com as postagens pra chegar no ponto em q eu parei lá] o amor se manifesta quando menos esperamos, cabe a nós escolher se devemos persegui-lo ou não. Duas mulheres, duas carreiras, uma história e uma escolha. Fanfic Achele
1. Changes

Meu nome é Lea Michele, mas esse nome apenas resume um conjunto de fatores que me fazem ser eu. Já me perdi, já me encontrei e agora só sei que busco algo incerto, que talvez me leve a velha promessa do final feliz. Eu só sei que faria tudo de novo, talvez repensaria, evitaria alguns tropeços, teria mais  
coragem, enfim, longa história, esta, que deve começar do começo.

Toda minha infância busquei uma carreira impecável, trabalhando duro dês de cedo para me tornar uma grande atriz, sempre tive o apoio dos meus pais pra  
tudo, cresci na Broadway e lá a cada dia aprendi a perseguir meus sonhos,  
sonhos estes as vezes muito grandes para a pequena garota de NY, mas eu nunca tive medo, e quando surgiu a oportunidade de protagonizar uma série na TV eu não pensei duas vezes e agarrei essa chance.

Era difícil sair de casa, por mais que fosse uma oportunidade única... as filmagens de Glee começariam em uma semana, e deixar NY seria apenas o primeiro passo... Deixei para trás minha família, meu namorado, amigos, mas levei comigo o sonho e o desejo de uma vida nova.

Ninguém da equipe se conhecia direito, então logo no meu segundo dia em LA tive um jantar com a maior parte do elenco. Logo de inicio simpatizei com todos  
eles,e em pouco tempo estávamos todos rindo e nos divertindo, um dos produtores me puxou de lado e me levou até o cara mais alto que tinha lá, Cory.

P - Lea, esse é Cory, vai ser o seu par romântico.. - disse ele entusiasmado

C - Oi Lea. – Disse Cory com um sorriso de lado e me estendendo a mão

L - Oi Cory, nossaa.. é melhor me arrumarem um banquinho. – disse medindo ele com os olhos e tentando quebrar o gelo. Nós rimos

A conversa com o Cory fluiu muito bem, ele era muito simpático e gentil...  
Tive que ouvir de muitos que tinhamos muita química.

Já no final da noite, todos já estavam meio altos, Ryan Murphy levantou uma taça de vinho e propôs um brinde

RM – Que esse seja o começo de uma grande família... – mas ele foi  
interrompido por uma loirinha que chegava **muito **atrasada.

D – desculpa gente, meu vôo atrasou e só consegui chegar aqui agora – ela  
disse ficando vermelhinha. Ela tinha um sorriso muito lindo, um modelo de beleza norte americano, seu rosto perfeito, olhos verdes e um cabelo loiro incrível, confesso que não consegui me lembrar do resto da conversa pq estava muito preocupada perseguindo ela com os olhos.

O encontro prosseguiu mas finalmente nos esbarramos na saída.

D – Oi Lea.

L – Oi, muito prazer – Tentei ser o mais normal possível, mas a verdade é que estar perto dela me deixava nervosa, aquele sentimento era  
confuso pra mim.. Eu já tive meus casos com mulheres quando mais nova, mas era coisa de adolescente descobrindo o mundo, nada sério, aquele sentimento estranho não podia ser desejo, certamente devia ser o efeito do álcool eu pensava. Conversamos um pouco até nossos taxis chegarem

D – Ah já ia me esquecendo... achei um apartamento legal, mas não posso bancar sozinha por enquanto, se vc quiser ou souber de alguém que  
queira dividir me avisa ta?

L – Ok.. é ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas eu te falo, obrigada

Nos despedimos com um abraço, eu respirei fundo pra sentir seu perfume delicioso

Uma série de compromissos e ensaiar fizeram passar rápido aquelas duas semanas que nos levaram ao primeiro dia de gravação, e sem que notássemos, ao fim da primeira semana. Todos estavam se entrosando muito bem, realmente era como uma grande família, mas eu tinha arrumado um novo melhor amigo o Chris Colfer, que vivia no meu trailer nas horas vagas, e também tinha me aproximado muito da Dianna, eu tinha necessidade de estar perto dela, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que esse sentimento realmente significava, era ela quem sempre vinha me dar bom dia com um sorriso lindo, e que me dava abraços inesperados ao decorrer do dia. O Cory também vinha se aproximando muito de mim, e de acordo com o Chris ele tinha outros interesses, mas era engraçado ver como ele se esforçava pra estar sempre por perto

No final da gravação de um numero exaustivo de dança, o RM concedeu ao cast um bom intervalo, e eu acompanhei a Naya e a Hemo ao trailer da Di, com o propósito de passar um tempo juntas.

Sentei no pequeno sofá do trailer ao lado da Di, a Naya e a Hemo se sentaram de frente para nós encostadas na parede, como já era de costume eu e a Di entrelaçamos os braços e ficamos ali conversando.

O tempo passou rápido mas a Hemo levantou quebrando o clima

H - o papo ta bom, mas a próxima cena é nossa, vem Nay-Nay temos que passar na maquiagem - ela estendeu a mão pra Naya e a puxou

N - mas já ? elas não vão também ?

D - Hemo, relaxa, temos mais 15 minutos

H - é melhor ja ir andando, vamos ?

D - pode ir indo, não vou perder meus 15 minutos andando pelo set - ela riu e colocou as pernas sobre as minhas e se acomodou deitando no sofá

N - assim esses 15 min vão virar 30...

L - tudo bem Naya, eu arrasto ela daqui a pouco - puis minhas mão sobre as penas dela

N - ta bom dona Sarfati, eu vou com a Hemo então..

Elas saíram, e eu voltei meu olhar imediatamente pra Dianna, que fechou os olhos, fiquei admirando aquela cena e novamente tendo desejos estranhos, ficou  
um silencio o que era raro entre a gente, mas depois de poucos minutos a Dianna o quebrou

D - Lea e o Theo ?

L - O que tem ?

D - Como vocês tão ?

L - sei lá Di... as vezes acho que a distancia dele me faz tão bem, ultimamente estávamos brigando muito. E você, anda saindo com alguém ? - disse traçando caminhos imaginários na coxa da Di com o meu dedo

D - ah, não... mas queria - ela riu e finalmente abriu os olhos

L - Aé ? Posso saber com quem ? - falei em tom de brincadeira mas na verdade estava sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes

D - é segredo - ela riu e sentou olhando bem diretamente pra mim, parecia me provocar

L - nossa você é uma das minhas melhores amigas aqui, não vai me falar ?

D - não... quer dizer, claro, Lea... - ela colocou a mão sobre a minha que  
estava na coxa dela e olhou fixamente nos meus olhos, eu fiquei paralisada,  
nunca tinha olhado tão intensamente pra ela.

P - EIII MENINAS ! - um dos produtores batia forte na porta, fazendo a  
Dianna levar um susto - 5 min na sala do coral ! - ele completou e aparentemente foi embora, nós rimos, e seguimos de braços dados pro estúdio.

No final do dia o Chris havia convidado todos pra uma festa em sua casa para comemorar o inicio das gravações e 1 mês da família Glee, todos estavam muito animados, eu não via a hora de ir pra la então fui rápido para o meu hotel me arrumar, me peguei pensando em que roupa a Dianna mais gostaria que eu usasse, o que soou muito estranho, eu sabia que tinha que parar com esse tipo de pensamento, afinal eu tinha o Theo, mas a quem eu estava querendo enganar,  
escolhi um vestido preto curto e apertado, coloquei um sapato combinando, passei um bom perfume e completei com um batom vermelho, antes de sair me questionei por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas a verdade é que até eu mesma tinha medo da resposta, então sai negando todas as minhas intenções e resolvi focar na festa, liguei a musica bem alto no carro e segui pra casa do Chris.


	2. Let it be

Cheguei na casa do Chris, dei um último retoque na maquiagem  
e então toquei a campainha, ele me atendeu rápido e eu pulei no seu pescoço

C – Lea, como você ta linda, aonde é essa festa chique que você vai ? – nós rimos

L – tenho que estar a altura para sua casa né..

C – ai ai.. entra – ele disse me puxando pra dentro e  
fechando a porta – tem um certo grandalhão aqui que não para de perguntar por você...

L – ah não..

C – boa sorte ! tenho que resolver umas coisas na cozinha, fica a vontade – ele riu e saiu rapidamente sumindo em meio as pessoas que estavam na sala, rostos conhecidos claro mas de nenhuma loira que eu estivesse procurando em especial. Fui entrando e recebendo olhares de todos, comecei a me questionar se aquele vestido não estaria muito ousado para uma house party, mas de qualquer forma cruzei a sala cumprimentando todos e indo em direção a Naya que eu avistei de longe, sentada no braço do sofá. Chegando mais perto vi que a Hemo estava ao seu lado, seguida pela Jenna e a Amber

L – oi meninas !

N – Lea do céu – a Hemo deu um tapa na perna dela – que foi ? – ela riu

L – vocês acham que eu exagerei ?

H – não Lea, você ta linda

A – é que nós estamos acostumadas com as roupas da Rachel,  
então... – todas riram.

Nesse momento alguém chegou por trás e me deu um abraço  
forte que me fez até perder o equilíbrio

D – Leaaa ! finalmente em, a festa tava quase acabando já –  
ela me soltou, mas continuou apoiada no meu ombro, meu coração até disparou ao ver o sorriso da loira

L – nossa que exagero – todas riram

D – toma – ela me estendeu a garrafa de vinho que ela carregava

L – to dirigindo

D – sai de mim Rachel Berry – ela disse caçoando de mim e passando a garrafa pra Naya – bom se você não bebe ok, mas não tem desculpa pra não dançar comigo

Ela me pegou pela mão e me puxou pro meio da sala aonde outras pessoas dançavam, o clima tava a meia luz e as musicas escolhidas pelo próprio Chris estavam muito boas, comecei a dançar com a Dianna de forma sexy, ela com o tempo foi se aproximando mais e parecia me olhar como uma presa fácil. Passado algum tempo o Cory nos interrompeu me puxando pra trás

C – Nossa, Lea, que delicia em – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido por trás e eu reagi virando rapidamente pra ele, dando as costas pra Dianna

L – é, oi Cory... – disse sem graça

C – posso fala com você um pouco ?

L – Fala...

C – aqui não.. – ele segurou na minha cintura e deu um sorrisinho

L – cara você ta bêbado, e eu tenho namorado..

C – é rapidinho Lea, só me ouve.. vem – ele começou a me puxar pelo braço, dei alguns passos e senti alguém pegar na minha mão e me puxar na direção oposta, com o tranco eu e o Cory viramos rapidamente pra ver, era a Di

D – solta ela Cory, preciso falar com ela urgente...

Ele fez cara de quem não gostou mas vendo a resistência dela  
acabou soltando, e a Di me tirou rapidamente dali me levando pro corredor, parando somente pra se certificar de que ele não estava vindo, ela ria

L – você não presta – olhamos pra trás e vimos o Cory procurando a gente em meio as pessoas

D – anda, vem...

Ela continuou me puxando, até entrarmos no banheiro e ela fechar a porta

D – Você não queria fazer isso né ?

L – Não... obrigada ! Ele não é má pessoa mas eu tenho o Theo né.

D – Ah. – Disse meio decepcionada, desviando o olhar de mim – Lea... desculpa falar, mas todos esses dias não vi você falando com esse Theo nenhuma vez

L – é, nossa agenda não ta batendo, ta complicado...

D – E você acha que ele não ta te traindo ?

L – Espero que não né...

D – Mas... – interrompi ela

L – Nossa Di, você fala tanto do meu namoro, ta parecendo que você quer que eu termine – dei uma risada irônica

D – Não é isso... – fiz minha cara de desconfiada – Ta... olha Lea, sim eu acho que você devia procurar algo melhor...

L – Tipo o Cory ?...

D – É pode ser...

L – então por que você me tirou de lá ? – no fundo eu já sabia a resposta, mas eu queria ouvir ela falar, mas ela não respondeu, só disse – Se quiser que eu pare fala.. – Ela se aproximou pegou na minha nuca, e eu não tinha forças pra impedir o que estava por vir, ela me beijou, eu correspondi claro, e me arrepiei quando ela passou a mão pela minha cintura, eu sabia que era errado, mas deixei o sentimento que eu tentei abafar nas ultimas semanas falar por mim, abracei ela forte e beijei ela com tanto desejo que até eu estava me estranhando, puis as mãos dela que estavam na minha cintura na minha bunda e ela sorriu enquanto parava um pouco em busca de ar , mas voltando rapidamente pro beijo e mais intensamente, ela me empurrou até a pia apertando a minha bunda e aproveitou pra me erguer e me por sentada na mesma, ela ficou na minha frente me olhando ofegante, eu abracei com as pernas puxando ela contra mim e então retomamos o beijo.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, e por mim aquilo duraria muito mais, simplesmente não conseguia soltar dela. Mas alguém começou a esmurrar a porta e a Di olhou brava pra ver o que era, mas eu virei o rosto dela e dei um selinho, ela sorriu.

As esmurradas continuaram, então desci da pia e comecei a me ajeitar no espelho

D – a não Lea.. volta aqui – ela disse me abraçando por trás

L – Não Di, vamos sair antes que desconfiem, pode preparar uma desculpa pela demora e pela cara lambuzada de batom – ela riu passando a mão na boca

D – ta pronta ?

L – Sim.. deixa que eu abro...

Girei a chave na porta e foi o suficiente pro Cory abrir com toda a força, visivelmente alterado, quase me derrubando, se não fosse pela Dianna que estava atrás.

D – Você ta louco ?

[CONTINUA]


	3. Sensation

A Dianna olhou feio pro Cory, que visivelmente alterado respondeu

C – A Lea não voltou, e eu queria fala com ela...

D – olha eu to passando mau, da um tempo ta ? – ela disse passando por mim e pelo Cory – vem Lea – ela me estendeu a mão , quando eu fui pegar o Cory entrou na frente ficando de costas pra mim

C – da 2 minutos vai Dianna...

A Dianna ficou com cara de interrogação enquanto ele fechou a porta do banheiro rápido e se virou pra mim com um sorriso bobo

L – Cory eu quero sair, para

C – poxa só assim pra você me dar atenção ?

L – você ta bêbado, não vou conversar com ninguém assim... – a Dianna batia na porta, e eu fui em direção a ela, mas o Cory ficou parado ali bloqueando a passagem, me segurou nos ombros fazendo com que eu desse uns passos pra trás.

L – Cory o que você quer? fala logo, eu tenho que levar a Di pra casa e...

C – SHIIIU – ele me interrompeu pondo o dedo nos meus lábios – Lea, andei pesquisando, e mais de uma fonte me disse que você não ta bem com esse Theo, eu quero você dês de o primeiro dia... você sabe que seria bom pra série nós dois juntos, os produtores já falaram disso... me da uma chance

L – O que eu vou fazer com meu namoro ou não sou eu quem decido – ele abaixou a cabeça, podíamos ouvir a Dianna insistentemente batendo na porta e tentando abrir a fechadura – desculpa, você é legal, a gente ainda ta se conhecendo, mas eu não posso ter esse tipo de conversa agora, não com você desse jeito, desculpa..

C – eu não vou desistir de você – Ele disse dando espaço pra eu passar, quando eu fui abrir a porta ele virou meu rosto e tentou me beijar, eu virei o rosto a tempo então ele só conseguiu dar um selinho no canto da minha boca, eu empurrei ele e sai rápido

D – você é um idiota sabia ? – a Dianna disse brava pra ele enquanto me via passar e saiu atrás de mim

Pra mim a festa já tinha dado, todos queriam saber o motivo do tumulto no banheiro então eu decidi ir embora com a desculpa de que a Di apenas tinha passado mau e eu ia ter que levar ela embora, como ela foi de carona eu realmente ia leva-la.

Nos dirigimos até o carro e sem trocar uma palavra começamos o caminho de volta, eu não sabia nem o que dizer, tudo tava extremamente confuso pra mim, a Di pois a mão na minha coxa enquanto eu dirigia e apertando levemente decidiu quebrar o silencio

D – ele fez alguma coisa com você ? – eu neguei com a cabeça – ele é muito folgado, só por que ele é grande ele acha que pode fazer o que quiser ? serio só não arrumei uma briga pra ninguém desconfiar de nada..

O farol fechou e ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço, eu aproveitei cada um daqueles beijos pois não sabia se teria aquilo de novo, o farol abriu

L – para Diiiii ! tenho que prestar atenção aqui... – ela riu e parou, ficou silencio por alguns minutos

D – Lea fala alguma coisa por favor, você sem falar nada até me assusta...

L – To confusa Di..

D – desculpa, talvez eu não devesse ter te beijado, não pelo menos até você estar solteira...

L – não, tudo bem

D – desculpa

L – Di, eu só to confusa por ter gostado tanto.. você não tem por que pedir desculpas

D – sério ? – ela abriu um sorriso lindo – você não sabe o quanto eu me segurei, se não tivessem interrompido a gente aquele dia no meu trailer eu acho que não teria agüentado – ela riu e desviou o olhar de mim

L – nossa sou tão irresistível assim ? – eu ri e olhei pra ela que ficou vermelha

D – É aqui, pode encostar o carro

Ela disfarçou bem, mas assim que eu parei o carro se voltou pra mim e me deu um beijo que foi ficando mais intenso conforme eu correspondia, segurei na nuca dela com a intenção de fazer ela ficar mais tempo e ela foi passando a mão na minha perna e aquela mão fui subindo e quando eu me dei conta ela já estava passando pela minha barriga e chegando até um dos meus seios, eu tive que pará-la

L – Di, vamos com calma ta ?. – Disse segurando e tirando a mão dela

D – A não... por que ?

L – É o Theo, é o Cory, é o Ryan... tudo ta muito confuso

D – Você quer que eu pare então ?

L – Eu não disse isso.. gostei muito de tudo que aconteceu mas você tem que ter paciência

D – Ta bom. – Fez um biquinho, que eu tive muita vontade de morder, mas tinha que ser forte – Você penso na minha proposta de vir morar comigo ?

L – Não sei se é uma boa...

D – Do que você tem medo ? Eu não mordo.. só se você pedir. – fez uma cara de safadinha

L – Tenho medo de me apaixonar por você... – Disse em tom de brincadeira, mas era a mais pura verdade.– Ela riu

D – Vem mora comigo, não vou fazer nada que você não queira te prometo... mas bem que eu queria mostrar que o Charlie é bem melhor que o Theo

L – Charlie ?

D – É... um dia que te apresento, quem sabe.. Vem passar a noite comigo... quer dizer, no apartamento, pra ver se você gosta...

L – Pra ver se eu gosto né ? – Dei o maior olhar de desconfiada pra ela

D – Você vem ?

L – Já disse.. precisamos ir com calma, não é justo com o Theo...

D – Theo , Theo, Theo... chega de Theo... . – Ela me deu um selinho demorado, que acabou virando um beijo

D – E ai você vem ? é a ultima chamada . – Ela disse com o sorriso mais lindo e abrindo a porta do carro...

L – Di eu realmente não posso

D – Ok, vamos com calma então – ela deu um sorriso e fechou a porta

Eu não queria decepcionar a Di.. mas não era certo, então decidi ir embora, sai com o carro e liguei o radio na tentativa de me distrair, uma musica começou a tocar ( watch?v=bwnGM_I2WPk ) vi ela entrar no prédio pelo retrovisor do carro.. senti uma coisa estranha, meu corpo pedia ela, fiquei inquieta e umas duas quadras dali parei em um farol, e vi a placa que dizia "avenida siga em frente, retorno vire a direita", passou na minha mente tudo que tinha acontecido, tudo que eu senti e comecei a me questionar se valia a pena deixar de viver, de seguir meus extintos por um cara que eu já não amava mais, aquele farol pareceu uma eternidade, fechei os olhos por um momento e me veio o sorriso dela na cabeça, me perguntei por que aquilo tava acontecendo comigo, por que eu queria tanto... e finalmente me peguei seguindo o ultimo verso da musica "'Cause I want it that way" , dei um sorriso bobo como se aquilo fosse a resposta que eu precisava, e realmente era, eu queria ela... e quando finalmente abriu o farol, virei na primeira rua a direita e peguei o retorno pro prédio dela.

Entrei sem dificuldade pois o porteiro sabia q eu era amiga dela, subi, toquei a campainha e ela abriu a porta, quando me viu deu o maior sorriso do mundo, o que me fez ter certeza de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

D - não acredito que você voltou, entra..

Eu nem não fui capaz de dizer nada, agi por extinto e entrei agarrando ela, que correspondeu rápido me empurrando na parede, ela não perdeu tempo e já foi levantando minha blusa, ironicamente o meu celular começou a tocar, eu fiquei preocupada e fui ver quem era, mas ela não parou, ficou beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu peguei meu celular no bolso de traz e vi que era o Theo por de cima do ombro dela, fiquei com o maior peso na consciência, ela parou olhou pro celular e disse:

D – deixa isso pra lá logo...

L – é o Theo...

D - e daí ?

L – isso é errado

D – se você voltou é por que não ama ele, e se não ama o errado é enganar ele e se enganar também

L – eu vo termina com ele, isso já ta decidido, mas quero esperar até eu ir pra NY no final do mês pra conversar cara a cara...

D – ta bom.. mas isso não muda o fato de vc estar aqui... - ela pegou meu celular e jogou no sofá - você ta aqui agora... então deixa  
comigo, ou melhor, com o Charlie

L – Que Charlie ?

Ela riu e me puxou pela mão até o quarto, eu não queria trair o Theo, mas não queria decepcionar a Di, e isso era o que mais me  
interessava no momento, ela.

Eu sentei na borda da cama e ela veio em cima de mim, passou uma perna de cada lado e me deitou enquanto beijava o meu pescoço inclinando seu corpo sobre mim.. Estavamos no maior amasso, e pouco a pouco ela ia me ganhando, tirou a blusa, a calça e o meu vestido mas mesmo assim eu tava insegura

L – Di, é a minha primeira vez com uma mulher..

D – e daí ? pra tudo tem uma primeira vez - ela riu, e parou por um momento e ficou me olhando com aquele sorriso lindo

Eu puxei ela , que me ganhou completamente com aquele sorriso... foi perfeito, ela era muito boa no que fazia e eu finalmente conheci o Charlie, ela me fez sentir na cama o que nunca tinha sentido antes, e assim foi até umas 5 horas da manha.. ela deitou no meu peito ofegante e completou com uma trilha de beijos até o meu pescoço

D – Vem mora comigo

L – Por que você quer tanto que eu venha ? - eu passava a mão no cabelo dela

D – por que eu acho que eu te amo... – ela deu um sorriso timido

Eu fiquei sem resposta, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ela era muito especial pra mim.

D – e ai o que me diz ?

L – é o seguinte... parece loucura, mas faz sentido agora.. então amanha eu vou buscar as minhas coisas no hotel...

D – sério ? - ela levantou a cabeça rápido e olhou nos meus olhos

L – Sim - escorreu uma lagrima do meu olho e ela passou a mão pra tirar, eu aproveitei e beijei ela

Ficamos ali até q o sol já começou a entrar pela janela, parecia um sonho, foram poucas as horas de sono, mas valeu a pena... Ela fez manha pra levantar, queria que eu ficasse la com ela, mas eu a convencia dizendo que tinha que buscar as coisas, então ela se levantou e foi comigo.. no carro eu peguei meu celular e vi 3 chamada perdidas do Theo...

L – o que eu faço ?

D – se vc não quer ter problemas é bom ligar..

L – eu queria terminar com ele logo, odeio esse sentimento de traidora que ta em mim

D – então termina..

L – não é tão simples assim... - disquei pra ele

T – Oi amor, nossa resolveu aparecer em.. caramba 3 dias sem conseguir falar com vc

L – Oi Theo... – disse seca

T – que foi ?

L – ta muito corrido aqui, complicado isso

T – você não pode manda uma mensagem ?

L – desculpa eu esqueci... to de mudança hoje, não posso falar muito

T – mudança ?

L – é vou morar com uma amiga minha de elenco

T – huum.. quero conhecer ela, saber com quem você ta morando...– eu ri

L – ai ai Theo tenho que desligar

T – tá tenta me ligar ainda hoje...

L – ta bom

T – te amo

Eu desliguei rápido por que não queria mentir mais ainda pra ele, a Dianna tava rindo da minha cara por causa disso

D – Você não ama seu namoradinho ?

L – Cala a boca - dei um tapa no braço dela e ela riu

Busquei as minhas coisas, a Di tava muito feliz, e eu também, mas o final de semana passou rápido demais, e quando eu fui me dar conta já era segunda feira de manha e meu despertador tava tocando, eu não queria levantar por que sabia que durante a semana ia ficar mais afastada dela, então passei os últimos minutos que me restavam olhando ela dormir...

A gente se arrumou e foi pro estúdio, chegando lá o RM chamou todos pra dizer o que seria feito naquele dia, e disse que eu faria a primeira cena de beijo Finchel, eu senti que a Di não gostou, ainda mais por que o Mark trocou olhares com o Cory, afinal ela sabia que o Cory tentou ficar comigo na festa, mas eu não tinha escolha... ela foi gravar as cenas dela e eu fui pro auditório com o Cory, no caminho ele disse

C – Lea, você não ta brava comigo pelo que aconteceu na festa né ?

L – ta tudo bem Cory..

C – ma s olha tudo que eu disse era verdade ta ? eu tava bêbado e agi errado, mas falei com o meu coração

L – ta tudo bem, sério, agora a gente tem que se concentrar aqui

C – só assim pra mim ter uma chance né ?

L – Trabalho é trabalho Cory, nem vem com graça - ele riu

Pro meu azar tivemos que gravar a cena do beijo 4 vezes, e pior ainda na ultima, como os outros já tinham terminado, todo elenco estava lá assistindo,e eu consigo imaginar o que foi ver aquilo pra Di... no final eu fui logo falar com ela, mas o Cory entrou na minha frente

C – você gosto ?

L – eu já disse, não mistura as coisas - sai andando, mas ele me puxou, ele insistia na conversa mas quando eu finalmente consegui sair dali já era tarde, a Di tinha saído pro trailer, eu fui atrás e ela

L – ei.. você ta brava ?

D – não to brava, eu to com ciúmes, eu sei as intenções dele... olha eu sei que eu não deveria, mas... - Eu abracei ela

L – Eiii mas eu to com você agora, e não com ele, nem com o Theo

D – Mas eles não saberem disso faz com que eu tenha que aceitar esse tipo de coisa...

L – Espera até o fim do mês, e vou resolver minha vida e ai você pode conta pra quem você quiser

D – ta - ela fez um biquinho, e eu dei um selinho

L – vamo embora... vo te da uma coisa que o Cory não vai poder ter - eu e ela rimos

Ela me fazia tão bem, eu não tinha duvidas que tava fazendo a coisa certa me entregando daquele jeito pra ela, a parte mais dificil era esconder de todo mundo e ter que agir como amiga... mas as semanas seguintes passaram rapido e a cada dia eu ficava mais dependente da Dianna, ter ela no final de cada dia era a minha maior motivação, a gente não tinha oficializado nada, mas eu pensava em conversar com ela sobre isso, mas achei melhor esperar eu voltar de NY, mas apesar disso ela era tão minha e eu era tão dela que isso era apenas um detalhe...

A sexta feira finalmente chegou, e eu tava louca pra ir pra casa pois aquele seria um final de semana só nosso, eu não tinha visto a Di direito naquele dia por que nossos horários não bateram o que aumentou a anciedade, cheguei tarde em casa, e ela tava la deitada no sofa enrolada no cobertor

D – isso é hora de chegar em casa ? - ela tentou fazer uma cara de brava mas acabou rindo

L – aaaah , eu tentei vir antes você sabe... - dei um beijo nela

D – eu sei, eu to brincando pequena - ela me puxou pra debaixo das cobertas

L – ah nãao, agora que eu não saio mais daqui, eu tinha que arrumar umas roupas e... - antes que eu terminasse de me ajeitar ela me deu um beijo, eu abracei ela

D – viu, amanha eu tenho um almoço com os meus pais e o meu irmão.. e a noite uns amigos aproveitaram que eu vou estar por la então marcaram uma festinha de reencontro do pessoal...

L – ah, eu pensei q fosse ficar com você amanha, mas tudo bem, eu aproveito pra por umas coisas em ordem...

D – não, na verdade eu quero muito te levar comigo, e ai ?

[CONTINUA]


	4. Mine

Eu fiquei inicialmente sem reação sobre a pergunta da Di, mas como ela me olhava ansiosa por uma resposta quebrei o silencio

L – ah.. como amiga né ?

D – não... eles sabem sobre mim, eu quero te apresentar pra eles, alias já falei de você lá..

L – mas e seus pais, eles não ficam bravos ? meu deus, não sei se to preparada pra isso Di, nem terminei com o Theo ainda...

D – minha mãe já se acostumou, meu pai que não gosta muito, mas ele respeita, por favor Lea.. – ela fazia cara de pidona

L – Não sei Di, você não acha que ta muito cedo ? a gente só ta juntas a praticamente um mês

D – muito cedo? você mora comigo, eu te amo, quero ficar com você... tem q começar de alguma forma

L – mas não é melhor depois que eu for pra NY ?

D – por favor Lea... para de ser medrosa

L – Não sei...

D – ta bom, não vou te forçar a nada

L – ah Di.. – respirei fundo - eu confesso que to morrendo de medo, mas se é importante pra você, eu vo..

D – owwn, não precisa ter medo amor... - ela me beijou

L – é bom que eu vá mesmo pra conhecer essas suas tais amiguinhas – olhei pra ela com um olhar desconfiado me segurando pra não rir

D – ah então você só vai pra me vigiar né.. – ela começou a apertar as minhas costelas me fazendo cócegas, comecei a rir mas por estar abraçada com ela não conseguia sair nem fazê-la parar

L – PARAA DIII ! – ela parou de uma vez, ainda rindo de mim que fingia estar brava

D – você é tão linda brava sabia ?

L – você não presta.. – acabei rindo da reação dela, e dei um beijo, que foi ficando mais intenso, coloquei meu corpo por cima dela e ela segurou na minha bunda, me apertando contra o seu corpo, assim começamos a se pegar loucamente no sofá, e do sofá fomos direto pra cama, ela era tudo que eu precisava.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo pra me arrumar, a gente saiu logo em seguida, eu tava muito nervosa mas a Di tava muito feliz e ver ela assim me deixava mais calma.. Chegando la a Di me deu a mão, a mãe dela abriu a porta

M – Oiii meninas, que bom que você conseguiu convencer ela de vir - ela me deu um abraço - queria conhecer pessoalmente você

D – Pois é, essa é a Lea

L – Prazer

Ela pediu pra gente entrar e eu sentei na sala, no sofá com a Di, não demorou muito e o pai e o irmão apareceram na sala..

D – Gente essa é a Lea, minha namorada - ouvir ela falar isso fez disparar meu coração

O irmão foi simpático e começou a conversar comigo, mas o pai só acenou com a cabeça e foi sentar na mesa, e em seguida fomos também.

A mãe dela ficou me perguntando milhões de coisas, e disse que queria conhecer a minha família assim que possível, foi bom saber que ela era uma aliada, mas foi só entrar no assunto família que o pai dela perguntou

P – seus pais reagiram como ao saber que você era lesbica ?

L – Não reagiram - eu sorri mas ele continuou sério - eu não contei ainda, mas vou contar quando for pra NY daqui 2 semanas... E eu não sou lesbica, eu gosto da Dianna, eu sempre namorei homens e o ultimo durou 3 ano, então ainda não sei como explicar isso pra eles...

P – eu respeito a escolha da Dianna, mas não quer dizer que eu concorde... sempre quis que ela se casasse e nos desse netos...

D – mas hoje em dia tudo isso pode acontecer

P – mas não é o que a gente esperava, e deve ser o que os pais dela não esperam também..

M – ta chega de discutir, elas tão juntas isso que importa - a mãe dela interrompeu - Lea se você precisar de alguma ajuda depois que contar pra eles pode ligar pra gente

L – Ai obrigada, eu realmente espero que de tudo certo..

Terminamos de comer e como tinha algum tempo até a festinha com os amigos da Di, então ela me chamou pra mostrar o quarto dela, eu ri muito das coisas de criança que ela tinha la, ela me abraçou por trás em quanto eu olhava umas fotos e me deu um beijo no pescoço, eu virei pra ela

L – quer dizer então que eu sou sua namorada?

D – Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, sou moça de família sabe – ela disse rindo, mas também ficando vermelha e desviando o olhar de mim - mas você não é?

L - você não me pediu.. - eu ri

D –vamos resolver isso então.. – ela olhou nos meus olhos - quer namorar comigo Lea Michele Sarfati ?

L – desculpa loira, eu tenho namorado - eu ri e ela fez cara de brava - é brincadeira, claro que eu quero você é a única com quem eu quero estar – ela sorriu

D – desculpa eu não ter um anel pra por no sua mão agora

L – Di, isso não importa, um anel pode fazer isso ?

Passei a mão na nuca dela e trouxe ela lentamente até os meus lábios, dei um beijo nela que ela corresponde com muita vontade e desejo, eu não acreditava que as pessoas pudessem sentir fogos de artifícios em beijos até aquele dia, eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito, digo até que foi melhor que o nosso primeiro beijo, por que agora ela era minha.

Ela me empurrou pra cama e ficou sobre mim, a gente se beijava muito intensamente, até rolamos invertendo assim de lugar, ela abaixava uma alça da minha blusa enquanto beijava o meu pescoço e eu o dela, mas fomos interrompidas bruscamente quando o irmão dela abriu a porta...

J – Di... - ele ficou muito sem graça quando viu a cena - desculpa, desculpa - fechou a porta rápido

Ela olhou pra mim e começou a rir muito

L – para de rir - dei um tapa nela, e comecei a rir também - é minha primeira vez aqui e já pago esse mico por causa desse seu fogo Charlie..

D – Eu não posso fazer nada se você é irresistível - ela deu uma risada safada, e me deu um beijo, mas eu tive que parar ela embora eu quisesse muito continuar

L – nãao Di, vai la ver o que seu irmão queria, eu vou me arrumar e depois a gente já sai – disse saindo de cima dela

D – só mais um pouquinho Lea – ela segurava o meu braço

L – não, você não se controla, imagina se fosse o seu pai.. - eu ri

D – é verdade, temos sorte, mesmo por que se ele tivesse chegado uns 10 minutos depois eu acho que eu já tinha tirado a sua roupa - ela riu

L – se controla ! - dei outro tapa nela

Levantamos e fomos se arrumar pra festa, e logo em seguida saímos, dei um tchau muito envergonhada pro irmão dela, mas tirando isso foi tudo muito bem, fiquei feliz por ter dado tudo certo

Chegamos na casa da amiga da Di, que me recebeu muito bem e nos levou até uma sala de jantar muito aconchegante, já estavam la duas amigas dela e um amigo, mas eles tavam esperando chegar mais gente, a Di tava toda feliz abraçando eles, e me apresentou, todos foram muito simpáticos... Ela começou a beber e eu não podia por que a gente tinha combinado que eu voltaria dirigindo, mas eu tava feliz só por estar ali sentada abraçado no braço dela sem ter que esconder pra ninguém... passou um tempo e chegaram mais duas meninas, uma delas literalmente se jogou na Di quando viu ela...

K – DIIIIII meu amor ! quanto tempo – ela abraçou a Di forte e depois deu vários beijos em sua bochecha

D – Lea essa é a Kristen, e Kristen essa é a Lea minha namorada

K – namorada ? como assim, você ta namorando? - ela riu enquanto revezava o olhar entre eu e a Di, até finalmente parar em mim - oi Lea

Não gostei do modo com que a Kristen tinha ficado surpresa, mas era amiga da Di, eu tinha que tratar bem, então respondi normalmente

L – Oi..

D – sim, a gente ta namorando, eu disse que o Glee só me trouxe coisas boas – ela olhou pra mim e deu uma piscada que eu retribui com um sorriso

K – você namorando não presta - ela riu e abraçou a Di de novo, já tava começando a me incomodar

A Di sentou ao meu lado de novo e essa garota sentou do outro lado da Di, ficamos conversando um bom tempo, e eu percebi que a Kristen fazia de tudo pra me excluir das conversas, então eu virei pra outra amiga dela e comecei a puxar assunto

L – mas me conta, a Di era muito safada quando era mais nova? - eu ri

X – não, ela sempre foi tranqüila

K – A Di tranqüila ? - ela se intrometeu e começou a rir - é que vocês não conheceram o Charlie direito

Meu sangue subiu na hora, me passou mil coisas na cabeça sobre o que ela tava querendo dizer com isso, a Di reparou que eu não gostei depois de ver o sorriso sínico que eu dei pra ela

D – ai chega de falar de mim.. vocês sabiam que a Lea é de NY ?

K – por que a gente não pode fala de você ? - ela riu - sua namoradinha tem que saber com quem ta lidando – eu puxei o ar pra responder mas a Di me interrompeu

D – para Kris - ela riu sem graça e mudou de assunto de novo

Passou um tempo e os amigos da Di já estavam bem bêbados , e a Kristen ficava cada vez mais irritante a cada copo, querendo chamar a atenção da Di a todo custo. Um outro amigo dela decidiu por umas musicas , apagou a luz e chamou o pessoal pra dançar no meio da sala, a Kristen já logo puxou a Di, que não queria ir mais acabou indo, elas começaram a dançar e eu não tava afim de estragar a noite então aproveitei pra ir no banheiro, assim pelo menos não veria aquela cena.

No banheiro eu peguei meu celular e vi chamadas perdidas do Cory e do Theo, e eu realmente não tava com vontade de retornar pra nenhum deles, dei uma enrolada retocando a maquiagem e depois sai..quando eu volto a Kristen tava dançando colada com a Di e falando no ouvido dela, eu não agüentei e fui lá

L – ei ? - eu puxei a Di pra trás

K – que foi ?

L – nada, só quero a minha namorada da licença?

D – calma Lea..

K – sua namorada? - ela riu

D – ai vamo pra la, a Kris ta bêbada não liga.. - ela tentou me empurrar

L – ela é minha sim, por que ?

K – nada não - ela riu e saiu pro outro lado

A Di me puxou pro canto oposto aonde amiga dela tava, mas eu tava muito brava

L – você tem alguma coisa com ela por acaso ?

D – claro que não, na verdade eu já tive, mas faz tempo.. ela não superou

L – não gostei dela se esfregando em você..

D – não liga Lea, ela ta bêbada, e eu já deixei bem claro que não quero mais nada com ela

L – então por que você deixou ela ficar assim com você?

D – por que eu e minhas amigas sempre fomos assim, eu não percebi que ela tinha outras intenções até você chegar e ela reagir daquela forma... Lea eu pedi você em namoro hoje, é com você que eu quero estar... -ela me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo

Eu percebi que a vadia tava olhando então dei o maior beijão na Di, com direito a mão na bunda dela e tudo, a gente ficou mais um pouco na festa e eu senti que a menina tava me odiando, e eu tava adorando, não larguei mais da Di, depois de um tempo já era tarde então fomos embora, eu só queria que ela soubesse o que fizemos depois quando chegou em casa, Charlie bêbada não presta e eu me aproveitei disso, claro.

Foi uma noite intensa, era incrível como a Di tinha tanta energia depois de um dia como aquele e ainda bêbada, mas claro, assim que ela terminou de fazer tudo o que queria comigo ela me abraçou e apagou em um sono profundo e adormeci em seguida.

No dia seguinte, ainda teríamos um domingo inteiro juntas antes de enfrentar a semana maçante que viria, teríamos um feriado na outra semana então esta teria muitas coisas a fazer, e sem contar que no feriado eu iria pra NY com o propósito de arrumar tudo que faltava na minha vida pra poder viver feliz com a minha Di. Acordei tarde e a Di já tava acordada, abraçada comigo e mexendo no meu cabelo de modo suave

D – Bom dia minha linda – ela me deu um selinho

L – Bom dia.. nossa você acordou cedo..

D – Ah, eu gosto de te ver dormir, e imaginar que milhares de pessoas se matariam pra ter você na cama delas, mas você ta aqui comigo

L – ah então é por isso que você ta comigo né ? só pra ser superior aos outros meros mortais – eu ri enquanto roubava outro selinho dela

D – não é isso... eu só me acho uma pessoa de sorte por você ter me escolhido entre tantas opções – ela pois uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha enquanto me olhava com adoração

L – Eu é que tenho sorte de você ter se apaixonado por mim, e mais ainda por não ter desistido... se você não tivesse tomado a iniciativa eu teria morrido sem saber o que é uma noite com o Charlie – ela riu – amor eu tava pensando, a gente podia começar a contar pra algumas pessoas do cast, o que você acha ? assim quando eu voltar de NY e falarmos pra todo mundo o impacto vai ser menor...

D – sério ? eu acho uma ótima idéia Lea, começamos por quem ?

L – os melhores amigos eu acho, como o meu, o Chris, esta viajando... acho que podíamos começar pela sua, a Naya...

D – ta bom, vou ligar pra ela, combinamos o que ? um fondue ?

L – isso, a gente pode ver um filme também..

Ela pegou o celular e ligou pra Naya, enquanto eu levantava e ia pro banho, liguei o chuveiro e mal entrei ela apareceu lá

D – nossa a Naya foi tão resistente, ela disse que já tinha marcado de fazer compras com a Hemo, então eu disse pra ela trazer a Hemo também, e só assim pra ela ceder, ta bom ? – ela riu enquanto me olhava pelo vidro já quase totalmente embaçado do Box

L – ok.. assim é menos uma...

D – não sei Lea, ela sempre me ligava nos finais de semana estavamos sempre juntas, e quando eu comecei a me interessar por você de repente ela deu uma afastada de mim, será que eu dei muita bandeira e ela tem preconceito, sei la...

L – acho que não Di, achei que ela até já soubesse sobre o Charlie – eu ri

D – ela sabe, mas como uma brincadeira, eu não contei que pegava meninas justamente por medo dela reagir mau...

L – faz assim se você achar que não é o momento de falar você não fala, contamos depois de NY e pronto

D – ta, vamos ver o clima que vai ser... – ela se virou pra sair do benheiro

L – ei.. aonde a sra vai ? vai deixar a sua namorada aqui sozinha mesmo ? – fiz um bico

D – sempre quis fazer isso, mas achei que seria ousadia minha entrar ai sem pedir, mas já que você convidou... – ela riu enquanto entrava no Box

L – que coisa feia eu ter que ficar pedindo

Joguei água nela que riu e já segurou as minhas mãos impedindo assim q eu repetisse o movimento, ela me encostou na parede e começou a me beijar, soltou as minhas mãos para poder usa las para outra coisa, e assim um banho de 10 minutos se transformou em um banho de 1 hora... foi a nossa primeira vez no chuveiro, mas gostamos tanto da experiência que acabou virando rotina.

Saímos e nos trocamos, arrumamos a casa da melhor forma possível pra poder receber as meninas, e eu fui preparar o fondue enquanto a Di colocava a mesa... passaram se alguns minutos e a campainha tocou, e a Di foi abrir, elas entraram e nós demos início ao nosso jantar.

Sentadas a mesa, eu e a Di de frente pra Naya e a Hemo, comemos e bebemos falando das fofocas e das nossas atividades cotidianas, enquanto isso a Di colocou a mão na minha perna por debaixo da mesa e ficou acariciando o tempo todo, ela não disse nada e nem entrou no assunto namoro, então eu achei que ela já tinha desistido de falar. O jantar já havia acabo então me prontifiquei a tirar a mesa

L – vocês podem ir la sentar na sala que eu tiro isso rapidinho e a gente já coloca o filme.. – disse me levantando

H – não a gente te ajuda, você já cozinhou tudo sozinha.. – disse a Hemo se levantando em seguida

N – pera, senta as duas... – a gente se entre olhou e sentou de novo sem entender direito – tem uma coisa que ta me incomodando, tamo aqui fingindo que ta tudo normal mas não ta... e vou aproveitar que estamos todas reunidas pra por isso na mesa de uma vez

H – deixa Naya...

D – você não ta grávida né ? – a Di disse caçoando da amiga

N – não Di, é serio agora.. eu falei muito com a Hemo a respeito disso, é a razão por eu ter resistido tanto a vir aqui hoje, e por eu ter de certa forma me afastado de você – ela disse olhando pra Dianna

D – Naya eu..

N – Di deixa eu falar... – ela interrompeu e respirou fundo

[CONTINUA]


	5. Hurt

A Dianna me olhou apreensiva e depois voltou o olhar pra Naya

N – tava com medo da sua reação... mas eu e a Hemo tamo juntas...

D – não acredito – a Di riu aliviada e apertou a minha perna

N – é sério.. – a Hemo abraçou o braço da Naya com um sorriso de lado

D – Nay... na verdade, a gente chamou vocês aqui justamente pra contar que estamos namorando e...

N – PERA! Sua cachorra e você não me conta – ela riu – eu te disse que eu achava que elas tinham uma química, não disse ? – ela olhou pra Hemo

H – sim! Mas nossa, sério, que alivio

L – alivio ? eu que o diga... – eu ri – quem mais já sabe ?

N – bom, nossos familiares... tivemos alguns problemas com a família da Hemo, e graças a isso agora ela mora comigo, desde ontem... conversamos com o RM essa semana e ele disse que não quer namoro homossexual na mídia, então podemos namorar mas se for a publico uma de nós terá que sair da série, e agora que ta tudo mais ou menos certo vamos assumir pros amigos etc... – a Hemo confirmou com a cabeça

D – nossa isso é ridículo, eles querem controlar tudo... eu e a Lea queremos assumir logo, mas só depois que ela for pra NY e resolver os problemas dela... vocês são as primeiras a saber alem da minha família e alguns amigos mais próximos

L – bem próximos né Dianna – eu disse em tom irônico

H – xiiiii, que amigos são esses em – a Hemo riu

D – Ai Lea.. – ela riu

L – uma ex da Di que se diz amiga dela, me tirou do sério lá

N – não deixa essa loira solta não em Lea, dizem que as loiras são as piores... – ela olhou pra Hemo e riu

H – ai Di , vamo la por o filme que eu já vi que vai sobrar... – ela levantou e a Di levantou em seguida

Eu e a Naya tiramos a mesa e conversamos um pouco sobre tudo isso que tava acontecendo com a gente, era bom ter alguém que entendesse tudo sem precisar de grande explicações.

Fomos nos juntar as nossas namoradas que conversavam no sofá, sentei do lado da Di e abracei ela forte e dei um selinho, a Naya e a Hemo se acomodaram juntas também. O filme começou e a Di encostou a cabeça no meu peito e eu fiquei fazendo carinho no braço dela, que as vezes se virava procurando um beijo.

O filme acabou tarde e a Di acabou dormindo, eu me mexia o menos possível só pra não acordar ela, mas tive que deixar ela la enquanto acompanhava as meninas até a porta

N – Lea cuida dessa loira ai, e se precisar liga pra gente

L – ta e você cuida da sua, e obrigada – abracei as duas de uma vez

Elas foram embora e eu tive que literalmente arrastar a Di pra cama.

No dia seguinte sai cedo e só pude dar um beijo rápido na Dianna, foi um dia mega comprido e não ver ela só piorava as coisas, eu queria muito a minha Di, mas mesmo chegando tarde ainda cheguei antes que ela então aproveitei pra ligar pro Theo que tentou me ligar o dia inteiro, tentei falar o mais rápido possível com ele, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de me por pra baixo, eu desliguei e logo em seguida a Di chegou, eu tava sentada no sofá e ela logo viu que eu tava meio triste

D – ei pequena o que foi ? - ela veio e me abraçou

L – liguei pro Theo... como sempre ele me culpou por a gente ta se afastando, gritou comigo e disse que eu devo ta vadiando aqui com os famosos

D – Não é sua culpa, é culpa dos dois de estarem insistindo em uma coisa que não rola mais... ele é ridículo sabia ? parece que não te conhece

L – é eu acho que realmente não conhece, nunca se interessou em conhecer, mais deixa , eu tava louca pra chega aqui e ficar com você, não vou deixa ele estraga isso..

D – own, é isso mesmo - ela me puxou e me beijou - eu só vou tomar um banho e já venho ser sua - ela riu

L – ah não Di - abracei ela bem forte

D – tenho uma ideia melhor, por q vc não vem comigo em ? - ela beijou meu pescoço

L – não, eu já tomei...

D – vem vai

L – não vai você rápido la então, que eu vo te espera la no quarto - ela deu uma risada safada me deu mais um beijo e saiu

Fui pro quarto e comecei a arrumar umas coisas que estavam jogadas quando tocou a campainha, eu fui abrir e era a Kristen amiga da Di,e eu acho q ela ficou tão assustada quanto eu por ter encontrado ela

K – você ? o que você ta fazendo na casa da Di ?

L – eu é que te pergunto isso, e eu moro com ela , o que você ta fazendo aqui ?

K – me deu vontade de ver a Di

L – a essa hora ?

K – chama a Di por favor...

L – ela ta tomando banho, volta outra hora... alias como você subiu ?

K – ela deu uma risada irônica - o porteiro me conhece, eu vinha muito aqui sabe, a Di não te contou ?

L – ela contou só o que interessa, que acabou tudo entre vocês

K – só pra você saber... - a Di apareceu atrás de mim enrolada em uma toalha e acabou interrompendo ela

D – o que você ta fazendo aqui Kris? – ela olhava surpresa

K – queria falar com você...

D – ta bom, eu só vou me trocar, você espera ? entra aqui...

K – ta bom

Eu tava odiando aquilo, ela tava estragando tudo e ainda dando em cima da Di, ela entro e sento no sofá e eu sentei na cadeira na frente dela enquanto a Di foi se arrumar

L – posso saber o que você quer com a Di ?

K – não...

L – ela é minha, você entende isso né ?

K – ta bom, ta bom – ela riu e desviou o olhar

L – para de ser sínica, é melhor pra você...

K – olha o seu tamanho, quem é você pra me ameaçar ?

Eu levantei pra responder mas a Di chegou e percebeu que o clima tava pesado..

D – ei ?, pode falar..

K – queria que fosse a sós a nossa conversa - ela me olhou me medindo

D – pode fala na frente da Lea, ela é minha namorada... – a Di me deu a mão

K – não Di, por favor...

L – você não ouviu ela ? se não quer falar vai embora..

K – cala a boca – ela levantou e veio me peitar

D – calma ! – a Di entrou no meio - Lea deixa ela falar comigo logo então...

L – não ! e eu quero que ela vá embora

K – você vai me expulsar por causa dela Di ?

D – CALMA! – a Di se voltou pra mim – Lea, vamo resolver isso logo...

L – olha ela tem 5 minutos contados.. – eu disse cruzando os braços

D – ta bom, obrigada amor - ela me deu um selinho

Eu fui pro quarto e eu tava muito brava, esperei os 5 minutos, 10,20... e nada, então perdi a paciência e voltei na sala, quando eu cheguei a Di tava sentada no sofá de costas pra mim e Kristen de frente pra ela, e quando a amiga dela me viu, puxou a Dianna e abraçou ela carinhosamente, eu me descontrolei

L – solta a minha namorada agora sua vadia ! – disse parando na frente delas

D – calma Lea por favor! Não tem nada, ela já vai embora

L – não tem nada ? ela ta dando em cima de você toda hora... – a Di levantou e entrou na minha frente impedindo que eu atacasse ela como eu queria

K – eu disse que sua namorada é louca..

L – louca ? você não viu nada querida... - eu tentava me soltar da Di

D – para Lea !

L – para ? – parei de tentar passar por ela e olhei fixamente nos seus olhos - tudo bem Dianna, fica ai com ela...

Me soltei dela e fui pro quarto já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, eu tava muito nervosa, só consegui sentar na cama e chorar, acho que eu já tava frágil pelo que aconteceu antes com o Theo, e tudo que eu queria era ela mas ao invés de ficar comigo ela tava dando bola pra uma menina que eu não gostava. Depois de um tempo a Di entrou

D – ei ? você ta brava ?

L – vai la com a sua amiguinha vai... – virei o rosto

D – eu mandei ela ir embora como você pediu - ela sentou do meu lado e eu levantei

L – por que você mandou EU parar ? alias, por que você deixou ela te abraçar ?

D – Lea você tava descontrolada, e eu não deixei, quando você chego ela tava me abraçando justamente por que ela disse que tinha entendido que eu tava com você agora e que queria ser minha amiga, eu não faria nada pra te magoar, eu te amo

L – não é o que pareceu - comecei a chorar de novo

D – claro que não, falando assim parece que você não me conhece... - ela levantou e veio enxugar minhas lagrimas - vc não confia em mim ?

L – confio, mas não confio nela... ela veio aqui pra fazer as pazes mas me tratou mau, que tipo de pazes são essas ?

D – ela não aguentou te ver comigo, ela não superou... mas eu conversei com ela e deixei bem claro que eu te amo, agora para com isso vai

Ela veio me abraçar e eu tentei sai, mas não resisti e acabei deixando, ela levantou meu rosto e deu um beijo

L – desculpa... eu to chateada hoje, e vc é tudo que eu tenho, ver ela tentando te roubar me fez perder o controle..

D – Lea, eu te amo, só você, ta bom ?

Eu não conseguia ficar brava com ela, puxei ela e dei um beijo , ela já me jogou na cama e me fez esquecer todos os problemas como eu queria que fosse.

Os dias que seguiram passaram voando, já era quinta feira e eu iria pra NY no sábado, a ansiedade tava muito grande, teria que falar com os meus pais e o Theo e não seria fácil, eu não via a hora de resolver a minha vida, mas tava com muito medo e a rotina nem tava deixando eu ter a minha Di por muito tempo, e naquele dia ela ia gravar até mais tarde, então passei no trailer dela pra dar um beijo rápido e fui pra casa, estacionei o carro e fui entrar no prédio, tava andando distraída mas alguém puxou meu braço, quando eu olhei simplesmente perdi o ar, era o Theo, meu coração disparou

T – Oi amor, gostou da surpresa ? - ele me puxou contra o corpo dele e deu um selinho demorado, eu tava paralisada

Reuni forças pra me afastar dele por um momento e disse

L – é, oi ... o que você ta fazendo aqui ?

T – tinha que resolver umas coisas aqui, e como a gente tinha brigado, achei que uma surpresa seria bom, não gostou ?

L – meu deus que loucura... – puis as mãos na cabeça não querendo acreditar que ele realmente estava ali

T – han ? a sua amiga que mora com você vai demorar ? por que se não podemos ir pro meu hotel.. – ele segurou a minha cintura de forma carinhosa

L – vai... quer dizer, não sei , ai Theo vamo subi, ai a gente conversa

Subimos, eu tava nervosa de mais e não conseguia olhar pra ele, no caminho tentei ligar pra Di com a desculpa de que ia avisar ela que ele estava em casa pra ter privacidade, mas não consegui então mandei uma msg pra na esperança de que ela pegasse o celular logo. A gente entrou no apartamento e ele já veio me agarrando por trás, mas eu virei de frente e empurrei ele

L – calma Theo..

T – calma ? eu to a meses sem você, não to agüentando.. - ele segurou minha cintura e começou a beijar meu pescoço

L – a gente pode conversa primeiro?

T – o que ? o que ta acontecendo ? eu esperava outra recepção sua, você ta me afastando o tempo todo... - ele começou a ficar com cara de bravo, ele pegou minha mão - Lea você ta sem aliança ?

L – Theo eu tava gravando, não pode usar aliança... - soltei a mão dele

T – fala logo, não me enrola - ele olhou fixamente pra mim

L – Calma Theo - meus olhos encheram de lagrimas - antes de eu vir eu tentei conversar com você, já não tava mais agüentando, você me culpa de tudo, e não era só isso, a gente já não tinha aquela química, você como sempre me ignorou, se passaram vários meses aqui e eu pude viver sem tudo isso, e eu gostei Theo...

T – eu ? - ele me empurrou contra a parede - eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, você ficou famosa e agora ta se achando boa de mais pra mim né ?

L – não é isso... - comecei a chorar

T – é o que então ? me fala ! - ele já tava muito alterado, então começou a gritar comigo

L – olha como você me trata...

T – não me deixa nervoso!

L – Theo, tem outra pessoa e...

T – O QUE ? VOCÊ ME TRAIU ?

L – desculpa, mas eu queria terminar com você cara a cara, justamente pra você não achar que eu não ligava pra todos os nossos anos de namoro

T – aé ? sabe oque você é ? VOCÊ É UMA VADIA ! - ele me deu um tapa na cara, e eu comecei a chorar muito - fala quem é, ou melhor, chama ele aqui pra gente resolver isso..

L – não Theo, para por favor

T – não ? - ele pegou meu braço e começou a apertar - fala sua vadia... eu tenho direito de saber

L – para! você ta me machucando..

T – você não viu nada ainda, fala logo ! - ele me deu outro tapa

L – é Charlie.. - tentei sair mas ele me puxou e empurrou na parede de novo

T – eu vo acaba com você e com ele - ele pegou no meu pescoço

L – para por favor... - eu tentava tirar a mão dele mas tava chorando muito,e ficando sem ar

A Di abriu a porta

D – que porra é essa aqui ?! - o Theo me largou e se voltou imediatamente pra ela, e eu sentei no chão pra me recuperar

T – você pode dar licença ?

D – não, não posso ! o que você fez com ela ? - ela veio na minha direção mas ele entrou na frente

T – descobri que sua amiguinha ta me traindo esse tempo todo.. e eu não fiz nada, ela merece muito mais... - eu fazia sinal pra ela ir embora e não falar nada, por que eu sei que seria muito pior, mas ela me ignorava

D – você bateu nela ? – ela disse tentando desviar dele mas ele empurrou ela de volta

T – quem é Charlie ? chama ele aqui, só vou para quando esse idiota vim aqui..

L – Di , sai daqui por favor e pede ajuda...

T – CALA A BOCA - ele me puxou pela blusa pra me levantar

D – Larga ela seu covarde! você quer o Charlie não quer ?

L – não por favor ! – tentei interromper, mas ela continuou olhando firme pra ele

D - eu to aqui, eu sou o Charlie, mas pra você é Dianna Agron ! - ele fico sem reação então aproveitei pra correr pra trás dela

T – pera... você não só me traiu, mas me traiu com uma mulher ? eu vou matar você Lea!

D – você não vai por um dedo nela !

T – como você pode ? – ele começou a andar na nossa direção

D – vai embora, eu to avisando...

Ele continuou então ela pegou o vaso e tacou nele, que protegeu a cabeça com os braços mas mesmo assim o vaso o atingiu, ele agachou e parou por um minuto

L – vai embora Theo!

Ele levantou rápido, com um dos cacos na mão e veio em direção a Di que estava na minha frente, ela só teve tempo de levantar o braço impedindo assim de ser atingida no rosto, mas tinha levado um golpe no braço eu a agarrei e puxei pra trás o mais rápido possível impedindo que ela levasse outro, nisso o porteiro que recebeu reclamações do barulho, começou a bater insistentemente na porta

T – isso não vai ficar assim, você fizeram o cara errado de otário – ele disse com ódio enquanto segurava o rosto da Di com uma mão só fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele

Então ele abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente antes que o porteiro pudesse questionar o que tinha acontecido. A Di sabia que a gente não podia ir pra delegacia que a história ia acabar vazando, então ela disse que não foi nada pro porteiro mas proibiu que o Theo entrasse no apartamento novamente então ele foi embora sem entender muita coisa.

Eu tava sentada no sofá chorando, a Di veio e me abraçou

D – já acabou, fica calma ta ?

L – eu to com medo, eu não quero que ele faça nada com você, eu to com muito medo que ele faça alguma coisa, se ele contar pros meus pais, ou pior, pra imprensa, não era pra ele ta aqui, não era pra ele saber...

D – desculpa, eu não agüentei, tive que falar, ele te bateu não tinha como aceitar... eu devia ter vindo antes...

L – não, você não tem culpa, não era pra ele ter vindo - peguei o braço dela e vi que tava sangrando - Di olha isso, vamo pro hospital !

D – calma Lea, não foi nada , vou só fazer um curativo...

L – Eu não queria que você tivesse se machucado – ela me abraçou forte enquanto eu molhava sua blusa com as minhas lagrimas

D – isso não é nada.. eu morreria por você, eu te amo. - ela enxugou meu rosto e me deu um beijo - vai la pro quarto descasar, eu vou fazer um curativo e já vou...

L – não, deixa que eu faço

Fui com ela até a cozinha aonde fiz um curativo, com todo o cuidado e fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu, no que eu podia ter feito, no que podia ter acontecido e no que podia acontecer, eu tava com muito medo. Fomos de mãos dadas até o quarto e deitamos, eu a abracei forte

L – obrigada amor, eu nem sei o que podia ter acontecido se você não tivesse chego..

D – eu nem quero pensar nisso, o que importa é que você ta bem - ela tirou meu cabelo pra ver a marca no meu pescoço - eu não acredito que ele teve coragem...

L – é bom a gente falar com o RM amanha, contar tudo, caso o Theo vá na mídia..

D – eu também acho, mas tenta relaxar agora... - eu concordei com a cabeça e ela ficou passando a mão no meu cabelo até eu dormir

No dia seguinte fomospro estúdio, tentei disfarçar as marcas com maquiagem e a Di disse pra todo mundo que tinha se cortado por acidente com um copo quebrado... a gente esperou até um intervalo pra chamar o RM pra uma conversa, entramos na sala dele e a Di me deu a mão

L – Ryan... bom, já tava na hr de falar, eu e a Di estamos juntas, e aconteceram umas coisas com o meu ex, a gente ta com medo que ele conte pra alguém... – contei o que tinha acontecido

RM – tudo isso é muito sério, vocês mantiveram isso em segredo até agora e vem com essa bomba praticamente explodindo pra mim, vocês sabem isso pode sacrificar a série né ? a carreira de todos aqui... E os nossos superiores que não querem namoro homossexual na mídia e nem escândalos, o que eu falo pra eles ? – o RM nos olhava com uma expressão preocupada

[CONTINUA]


	6. Sweet Home

A Dianna segurava minha mão bem forte

D – Tudo bem Ryan, a gente ta disposta a ter esse namoro discreto até conversar com os sócios, o problema é o ex da Lea..

RM – eu entendo, mas não posso fazer nada, se chegar nos nossos superiores e eles tomarem atitudes drásticas eu infelizmente não vou poder fazer nada... alias eles tinham planos pra você – ele olhou pra mim – mas isso vou deixar pra falar na reunião com eles...

Conversamos mais um pouco mas logo voltamos pra gravação, e foi ótimo poder andar pelos corredores de mãos dadas com ela, a gente combinou que evitaria aparição em publico juntas e que só contaríamos pros amigos mais próximos, porem já não íamos nos esforçar tanto pra esconder da equipe, então agora eu podia abraçar ela no set e matar um pouco da vontade de estar com ela, e só isso já seria muito bom.

Em casa, no final do dia, a Di abriu um vinho pra relaxar depois de tanto estresse e nós sentamos no sofá pra tomar, abracei ela

D – você ta nervosa pra ir pra NY esse final de semana ?

L – muito ! você não pode ir comigo ? - fiz um biquinho

D – eu tenho que gravar amor...

L –mas vem comigo por favor, eu sei que não vai ser fácil..

D – eu vou ver o que posso fazer tá ? você acha que eu não iria se pudesse ? ficar uma semana sem você vai ser uma tortura.. - ela riu e me deu um beijo

Ela tirou a taça da minha mão e pois do lado do sofá, me deitou no sofá e subiu em cima de mim, começou a me beijar loucamente, ela não demorou e tirou minha blusa, ela pegou o vinho e bebeu um pouco, eu puxei ela pra dar um beijo e fiz ela derrubar tudo em cima de mim

L – aiiiii ta gelado - ela riu

D – isso que da ser afobada...

L – você vai ficar ai rindo ou vai buscar um pano ?

D – não, desculpa mas eu não posso desperdiçar esse vinho caro - ela riu e começou a lamber a minha barriga e foi subindo até chegar no pescoço - eu te amo ! - me deu um beijo

E assim ela começou, me fez esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido, da sala fomos pro quarto, ela me olhava com um desejo tão grande que era irresistível, foi uma noite intensa que me deixou varias marcas de arranhões e chupões e eu também deixei as minhas nela. Tivemos uma ótima despedida pois eu já ia viajar no dia seguinte, o Charlie me fez muito feliz.

Acordei cedo e foi difícil levantar por que tava muito bom com a Di, fiquei olhando pra ela um tempão, passando a mão pela sua silhueta perfeita e sentindo o seu cheiro no seu pescoço, mas tive que levantar e ir me arrumar . Chamei um taxi por que a Di tinha que sair e não ia poder me levar no aeroporto, o que deixou ela um pouco mau humorada. Então chegou a hora de descer, eu dei um abraço forte nela

L – se cuida ta ? cuidado com o Theo por favor!

D – Ta bom amor, você também, me liga assim que você chegar ta ?

L – Claro – me aproximei e dei um beijo nela, passando a mão  
pelos seus cabelos e parando somente pra olhar fixamente pra aqueles olhos lindos – eu te amo !

A Di me acompanhou até o taxi e me deu outro abraço, foi difícil soltar ela, mas não tive escolha pois já tava atrasada.

Durante o vôo fiquei pensando em como ia contar tudo pros meus pais e não cheguei a conclusão nenhuma, pensei na Di e já tava com saudades, tentava não pensar no Theo por que tinha medo do que ele podia fazer, e assim passei o tempo até chegar no aeroporto aonde só tive tempo de mandar uma mensagem rápida pra Di dizendo que tinha chegado bem e fui encontrar meus pais. Eles me abraçaram e como sempre quiseram saber de tudo,e no caminho todo eu fui evitando o assunto "namoro", chegamos em casa e o dia foi passando, mas no jantar não consegui evitar, minha mãe perguntou

M – Filha, você não falou nada do Theo e ele ta tão sumido, aconteceu alguma coisa ?

L – Na verdade sim... eu não sabia como contar por que vocês gostam muito dele, mas a gente terminou

P – o que ? por que ? – meu pai ficou surpreso

L – não tava mais dando, ele apareceu lá sem avisar, deu uma confusão

M – que tipo de confusão Lea ? tadinho dele, ele disse que ia, achei tão romântico

L – antes de ir eu tentei terminar, ele não quis, eu fui pra la e... e bem... conheci outra pessoa - eu tava muito nervosa, não sabia se devia falar ou não

P – Lea e você escondeu tudo isso da gente ?

L – Pai eu queria contar pessoalmente, você não tem noção de como foi difícil

P – por que você fez isso com o Theo ? que decepção Lea – meu pai me olhou bravo

L – Pai eu tentei falar com ele, eu juro que eu tentei, mas ele insistiu - comecei a ficar com o olho cheio de lagrima

M – e quem é esse rapaz que você ta namorando agora ?

L – gente depois a gente conversa disso ta ? to cansada quero dormir... - eu levantei rápido tentando fugir do assunto mas minha mãe segurou meu braço me fazendo sentar de novo

M – o que é isso ? você nunca escondeu as coisas da gente, o que ta acontecendo com você ?

L – eu to com medo -comecei a chorar

P – medo do que ? fala logo Lea Michele Sarfati ! – meu pai tinha agora uma expressão preocupada

M – quem é ele ? - minha mãe sentou do meu lado

L – não... não é ele

P – o que você ta querendo dizer ?

L – eu to namorando com... com... – respirei fundo e só conseguia pensar em como queria que ela estivesse lá pra segurar a minha mão - com a minha colega de elenco a Dianna - os dois ficaram paralisados, me olhando surpresos - alguém fala alguma coisa por favor?...

P – eu sabia que essa porcaria de teatro ia dar nisso, eu sabia, eu te falei Edith.. ah não quero saber disso - ele saiu resmungando

L – mãe fala alguma coisa - eu tava chorando

M – eu quero que você seja feliz, mas não sei o que dizer, eu não esperava isso, você vai virar macha agora?

L – claro que não, a gente não é assim, eu sei que é novidade pra vocês, mas tenta falar com o meu pai, eu quero muito que vocês conheçam ela... você ta brava ?

M – eu não achei que você fosse capaz de mentir assim pra gente, e trair o Theo ainda, to decepcionada sim

L – não é fácil assumir esse tipo de coisa sabia ? – enquanto eu enxugava as lagrimas ela me abraçou

M – eu só preciso me acostumar com isso...

L – obrigada

Conversamos um pouco, decidi não contar o que o Theo tinha feito pois nossos pais eram muito próximos e não queria que os meus pais ficassem preocupados, mas foi bom ter falado por que sempre tive uma relação muito bom com a minha mãe e esconder parte tão importante da minha vida por tanto tempo tava me fazendo me sentir muito mau. Eu fui pro meu quarto e liguei pra Di

D – oi Lea, por que não ligou ?

L – oi amor, desculpa, meus pais foram me buscar, não deu pra ligar antes...

D – e ai ?

L – eu contei Di, foi difícil, meu pai saiu e não quis me ouvir então não sei ao certo a reação dele, e minha mãe ficou chocada mas disse que vai tentar aceitar e tal

D – nossa ! e como você ta ?

L – não sei, o clima ta pesado , mas to feliz por não ter que mentir mais, já chorei muito hoje...

D – é melhor mesmo, nossa eu queria muito ta ai com você, to morrendo de saudades

L – nossa eu também, to precisando de mais de você - tava me segurando pra não chora

D – desculpa amor

L – tudo bem, eu entendo

A gente conversou um pouco e eu fui dormir

Passaram 4 dias que eu tava em NY , meus pais ainda estavam estranhos comigo, principalmente meu pai, e não falaram mais no assunto, mas mesmo assim tentava aproveitar o tempo matando a saudades deles e dos meus amigos, mais eu tava morrendo de saudades da Di, foram só 4 dias e eu já tinha ligado pra ela milhares de vezes, mas aquele dia eu não consegui falar com ela, o que tava me deixando nervosa, fiquei preocupada e decidi que não ia sair aquela tarde, chamei minha mãe pra ver um filme comigo mas acho que ela tava fugindo de mim e não quis ver, então fui ver sozinha, mas não conseguia parar de pensar na Di... Durante o filme eu já estava quase pegando no sono quando o meu celular tocou e eu despertei rápido

L – amor ?

D – Oi minha linda

L – Dianna Agron por que você sumiu o dia todo ?

D – por que eu tava resolvendo umas coisas importantes

L – hmmm, que coisas ?

D – muitas coisas na verdade uma delas vou resolver agora com você, tenho que te falar, isso já ta me incomodando... com você fora eu percebi que eu devia estar em outro lugar com outra pessoa... – ela disse com um tom sério

L – como assim ?

D – é isso mesmo...

L – isso o que ? – meu coração disparou

D – Lea não da mais...

L – amor, me explica direito, por favor, o que não da mais ? – ela riu

D – não da mais pra ficar longe de você.. to pegando o próximo vôo pra NY..

Quase pulei fora do sofá

L – ISSO É SÉRIO ? nossa você quase me mata

D – sim – ela riu – da pra você me buscar ?

L – claro ! mas não vai te atrapalhar ?

D – não, na verdade eu tava adiando uma entrevista ai em NY a um bom tempo, e sabe agora de uma vontade de ir, não sei por que... – ela disse ironicamente

L – acho bom você saber – eu ri

Combinamos tudo e eu desliguei, ela não ia demorar a chegar pois o vôo era curto e sem escalas, eu estava indo em direção ao meu quarto encontrei a minha mãe

L – mãe, a Di ta vindo pra NY , quero que vocês conheçam ela, ela pode vir pra ca?...

M – hoje ? não sei Lea, eu quero muito conhecer ela, mas e o seu pai... não sei se ele já se acostumou...

L – por favor, se ela for ter que ficar em algum hotel eu vou com ela... – olhei seria pra ela na tentativa de convencê-la , uma vida inteira como filha única me renderam varias técnicas

M – ta.. trás ela pra ca e a gente conversa com o seu pai, mais vai com calma em Lea

Sai saltitante por que tudo estava dando certo, fui me tomar um banho e me arrumar especialmente pra Di, dês de que nos conhecemos nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem ela, então a ansiedade era muito grande. Peguei o carro da minha mãe que tinha vidros escuros e fui buscar a Di, combinamos de nos encontrar em um local mais afastado do aeroporto pra que ninguém notasse, estacionei o carro e não demorou muito ela chegou, pois as malas no banco de trás e depois sentou no banco ao meu lado, passei a mão pelos seus cabelos e admirei um pouco aquele sorriso, ela se aproximou lentamente e me deu um beijo

D – você ta tão linda

Ela disse com a testa encostada na minha e com nossos lábios quase se encostando, eu ri puxando ela pela nuca pra mais um beijo, queria muito ficar ali matando a minha vontade da Di mas tínhamos que voltar pra jantar com os meus pais, então liguei o carro e segui pra casa

L – e como foram os dias sem mim ?

D – foi legal, tive a casa só pra mim, comprei as melhores bebidas e contratei um monte de prostitutas – ela falava ironicamente e olhava pra mim querendo me provocar

L – aé ? que bom que foi bom pra você, aqui foi ótimo também, revi uns velhos amigos, fui pra balada e conheci um cara incrível com um tanquinho maravilhoso

D – ta , parou com a brincadeira, isso é verdade ?

L – claro que não, viu como é bom né ? – ri dela que tentava fazer uma cara brava pra mim mas não conseguia e acabou rindo também , ela pegou o celular que vibrou e ficou mexendo

L – eii você vai ficar mexendo nisso ?

D – tive que responder umas mensagens que vieram durante o vôo, e tenho que ligar pro hotel e...

L – não, pra que ? você vai ficar comigo !

D – Lea eu não quero incomodar os seus pais...

L – Dianna Agron, você vai ficar comigo !

D – nossa que namorada brava que eu fui arrumar – ela riu

Chegamos e eu entrei em casa de mãos dadas com a Di, que estava calma como sempre, essa calma dela me trazia uma paz, era muito bom ter ela por perto, levei ela até a cozinha aonde a minha mãe preparava o jantar

L – mãe essa é a Dianna...

M – Oi Dianna – elas se abraçaram – que bom que você veio, assim a Lea sossega

D – ela tava dando trabalho ? – a Di riu

M – sim, não para de falar, reclamar e mandar...

L – tudo mentira isso Di... – ela ria

M – sentem la na mesa de jantar meninas, o seu pai já ta vindo – minha mae acompanhou a gente até a mesa, e nós sentamos

L – mãe ela não é linda ? largou tudo e veio pra ca por mim – abracei o braço da Di que ficou vermelha

M – essa Lea é tão convencida.. – ela riu e saiu em direção a cozinha pra buscar alguma coisa

D – assim você me deixa sem graça sabia ? – ela olhou pra mim com as bochechas ainda rosadas

L – você é linda sim, e eu falo isso pra quem eu quiser – eu ri e dei um beijo nela, foi um beijo suave, mas nós duas estávamos tão  
entregues ao sentimento que nem percebemos que o meu pai chegou, ele viu a cena até então inédita pra ele, e nos interrompeu

P – Lea o que é isso ?

L – pai, essa é a Dianna - eu disse levantando rápido e seguida pela Dianna que sem graça deu a mão pra ele

P – ta...ta... eu só não quero essas coisas de lésbica aqui

L – coisas de lésbica ? eu não posso beijar minha namorada ?

P – não aqui

L – ai não começa...

M – ei, ei, chega né ? a Dianna é visita – minha mãe interrompeu percebendo que estava prestes a começar uma briga

P – podem ir sentando ai pra gente conversar – ele olhava serio, o que não era de costume do meu pai, que sempre me teve como a sua garotinha e sempre me mimou muito

L – ah não... eu namoro com ela , e fim, não tem o que conversar

D – Lea, vamo conversa com ele vai - ela me puxou pra sentar

P – só queria entender o que você fez com a minha filha pra ela mudar de time - ele olhou sério pra Di

L – aff não acredito - eu já ia levantar mas a Di me puxou

D – eu não fiz nada, a gente se apaixonou só isso.

P – mas o Theo é um menino tão bom, não entendo.

L – não precisa entender, só respeita, por favor.

P – a gente esperava que você casasse com ele, nos desse netos e..

L – eu to feliz assim, muito mais feliz, isso não importa ? – interrompi ele já irritada

P – ele ia ser um ótimo marido, é errado isso que você fez com ele

D – errado ? e o que ele fez com ela ? - olhei pra Di tentando dar um sinal pra ela parar

P – o que ele fez ?

D – desculpa Lea... – ela delicadamente tirou os cabelos do meu pescoço deixando a mostra algumas marcas - ele bateu nela quando ela termino com ele, e se eu não tivesse chego nem sei o que teria acontecido...

P – ele fez isso ? e você escondeu da gente ? – meu pai me olhava surpreso

L – essa história não pode vazar ou eu e a Di perdemos o emprego, então eu não queria que vocês fizessem nada, e para de só ficar criticando por que a Di se machucou pra me ajudar – puxei o braço da Di e mostrei a feriada

P – isso não vai ficar assim Lea

L – vai sim, sério, não faz nada.

M – obrigada Dianna... – pela primeira vez ele olhou pra ela com um olhar amigável

D – magina, eu sei que ela faria o mesmo por mim - concordei com a cabeça e dei um beijo na bochecha dela

Conversamos um pouco e foi bom ver que depois de saber de tudo eles começaram a aceitar ela melhor, meu pai concordou em deixar ela dormir la dês de que não ficássemos no mesmo quarto, o que foi horrível por que ter ela la e não poder fazer nada alem de uns beijinhos rápidos era uma tortura, mas já era um avanço e ela tava conquistando eles aos poucos. Acabou o jantar e fomos dormir já que a Di estava exausta pelo fuso e o dia corrido que ela teve pra estar lá comigo

No dia seguinte acordei e fui pra cozinha, aonde pra minha surpresa estava a Di e a minha mãe conversando, fiquei feliz de ver isso, dei um beijo na Di e sentei ao seu lado, ela pois a mão na minha coxa por debaixo da mesa, ela tava me provocando

L – tavam falando mal de mim é ?

D – claro que não, tava contando das gravações..

M – bom meninas tenho que ir no mercado, querem ir ?

L – não, depois eu quero dar uma volta com a Di

M – ta, ou pega um taxi ou me espera, por que seu pai já saiu pra trabalhar..

L – ta bom

Ela deu tchau e saiu, eu fui fechar a porta, e antes mesmo que terminasse de tirar a chave da fechadura já senti as mãos da Di na minha cintura e um beijo no meu pescoço, eu virei pra ela e dei um beijo, joguei a chave no sofá e passei a mão nas costas dela até pegar na sua bunda, ela riu, ficamos ali um pouco mas não agüentei e levei ela pro meu quarto, eu não tava preocupada com nada mas a Di tava, joguei ela na cama e subi em cima dela já tirando a blusa, mas ela ficava olhando pro relógio toda hora.

L – ei, da pra você se concentra em mim ?

D – to com medo que sua mãe chegue...

L – tudo bem, eu tranquei a porta do quarto, mesmo que ela chegue não vai entrar ta bom? - beijei ela

depois disso ela foi relaxando aos poucos até que a gente nem lembrava mais que tava sob perigo, então demoramos, mas pelo menos matamos a vontade direito, eu deitei no peito da Di ainda ofegante e não queria sair por nada, mas um barulho vindo da cozinha me fez dar um pulo, eu e a Di saímos e começamos a nos trocar rápido, ela ria pelo fato de eu não achar o meu sutiã e ter que ficar procurando, mas eu consegui e bem quando eu tava terminando de por a roupa minha mãe bateu na porta

M – Lea , você ta ai ? preciso pegar uma coisa.. - ela gritava do lado de fora

D – e agora ?

L – agora já era Di - eu ri e abri a porta

Minha mãe entrou e olhou assustada pra bagunça que tava na cama, tudo revirado e com a maior parte das coisas no chão, a Di tava sentada na cama com as bochechas muito vermelhas e não sabia o que fazer

L – mãe não faz pergunta, eu já vo arruma tudo, pega o que você tem que pegar vai...

Ela entro muda e saiu calada, a gente disfarçou um pouco e foi pra sala, logo que sentamos no sofá minha mãe me chamou na cozinha

M – Lea.. - fui até la

L – Eu já sei.. - interrompi ela que estava tomando fôlego pra dizer algo

M – não, você não sabe, deixa eu falar... - fiquei quieta e sentei - era pra eu ter ficado brava, mas eu queria dizer que entendi que vocês se amam muito, eu vi a Di falando de você hoje cedo, vi como vocês se tratam, e nunca foi assim com o Theo, vocês tem algo especial... quero que você saiba que eu te apoio, mas precisa tomar cuidado, se seu pai te pegasse la hoje nem sei o que aconteceria

L – nossa obrigada, você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim.. - levantei e dei um abraço forte nela

Ficamos ali conversando um pouco, mas eu tava muito cansada por toda a pegação com a Di, então me juntei a Dianna que dormia no sofá da sala pelo mesmo motivo, abracei ela e aquilo era como um sonho, nunca me senti tão bem.

Após aquela semana voltamos pra L.A e retomamos as gravações, tava tudo perfeito, podia andar com a minha Di sem problemas e foi o que eu fiz naquele dia, acompanhei ela de mãos dadas até o trailer dela pois teríamos um dia cheio, deixei ela na porta e dei um beijo

L – se cuida ta ?

D – ta, te vejo no almoço ?

L – Sim

Estava la enrolando pra me despedir, mas o RM interrompeu me puxando e dizendo que precisava falar comigo , eu o segui até uma sala aonde tinham alguns homens engravatados sentados e a minha produtora também estava lá

RM – Lea esses são nossos sócios e diretores...

Cumprimentei todos e ouvi elogios , aparentemente gostavam muito de mim

RM – Lea infelizmente temos que acertar umas coisas... seu ex esteve aqui e contou tudo o que aconteceu para os sócios, e resumidamente, disse que se nada fosse feito a respeito do seu namoro com a Di , ele iria na mídia..

[CONTINUA]


	7. Far apart

Fiquei sem reação no momento, mas respondi o mais rápido que pude

L – eu não acredito que ele fez isso ! mas não se preocupem, eu vou resolver, e se não der eu assumo o namoro na mídia, não tem problema a gente ta querendo isso mesmo..

S – Ai que esta - um sócio se manifestou - nós deixamos bem claro que não queríamos relações homossexuais na mídia...

L – mas é a minha vida pessoal - eu interrompi

S – mas é o seu trabalho, e seria interessante para a série agora que você namorasse o Cory, namoros arranjados são comuns pra promover filmes ou séries, e além do mas o Cory gosta muito de você, dê uma chance a ele...

L – ta mas e se eu não quiser ? vão me demitir ? eu to com a Di agora não é assim...

S – você é uma peça fundamental no show não podemos te tirar assim, mas a Dianna terá que sair, a personagem sofre um acidente, é transferida, não sabemos ainda...

RM – mas eu não posso perder a minha Quinn agora

S – a escolha é sua Lea.. vocês podem até namorar escondidas, mas não podem aparecer juntas em publico e você tem que sair da casa dela..

L – vocês não podem fazer isso comigo - comecei a chorar - a Di é tudo pra mim - o RM me abraçou

RM – Lea agüenta um pouco, é o melhor pra vocês...

L – Não Ryan, não da... e se é o nosso futuro por que ela não ta nessa conversa também ?

R – eu tentei comentar com ela que essa conversa aconteceria, mas ela foi totalmente resistente e disse que não concordaria com nada e abriria mão de tudo, por isso achamos melhor deixar com você, que é mais sensata e não vai por tudo a perder assim...

Abaixei a cabeça e não queria acreditar que eles estavam me pedindo aquilo, na minha mente só vinha o sorriso dela, meu deus como eu não queria perder aquele sorriso... não sabia o que fazer, parecia que meu mundo tava desabando e eu não podia fazer nada e eles estavam lá só assistindo, então um dos sócios falou

S – podemos contar com você ?

L - eu... eu vou ver o que posso fazer, vou falar com ela.. - enxuguei minhas lagrimas e levantei pra sair

RM – você tem o dia de folga pra resolver isso Lea, isso tem que ser feito hoje, os boatos já estão fortes na mídia de que vocês estavam juntas em NY... - concordei com a cabeça e sai rápido dali

Estava totalmente desnorteada, não sabia o que fazer, só consegui ir pro meu trailer e ligar pro Chris, que por sorte estava tendo 15 minutos de folga e pode ir, ele chegou rápido e assustado pois não sabia o que estava acontecendo, abracei ele forte e ele retribuiu

L – querem que eu termine com a Di, e namore o Cory, eu to tão confusa, não sei o que fazer... me ajuda! - comecei a chorar muito em quanto ele me abraçava forte contra o peito dele

C – wow! Sinceramente não sei Lea, desculpa... você vai ter que seguir seu coração

L – é, vou tentar falar com a Di, é que tava tudo tão perfeito..

C – calma tudo vai dar certo, é só uma fase ruim, vocês se amam muito vão achar um jeito...

L – se eu precisar posso ir pra sua casa ?

C – claro, mas já ta pensando nisso ?

L – vou ter que sair de la de qualquer jeito, e eu já sei que ela não vai concordar...

O meu celular começou a tocar e eu vi no visor que era a Di, joguei ele na mão do Chris e pedi pra ele resolver, então ele atendeu

C – oi Di

D – Chris ? cade a Lea ?

C – ai Di apareceu uma entrevista de ultima hora, ela pediu desculpas mas não vai dar pra almoçar com você..

D – ta, mas ela ta bem ? não me atendeu, não deixou mensagem...

C - ta sim, ela só pediu pra você ir cedo pra casa hoje

D – ta bom, manda um beijo pra ela

Eles desligaram e o Chris já tinha que ir, foi difícil ficar sozinha, então fui pra casa...

Comecei a ligar pro Theo, estava com muito ódio dele, e depois de varias tentativas em vão ele me atendeu

T – haha, oi Lea ainda lembra meu numero ?

L – por que você fez isso ? o que você quer ? é dinheiro ?

T – não, não – ele riu – você me traiu, não ia ficar barato Lea..

L – tive que trair por que você nunca aceitou que eu queria terminar, você me forçou a chegar nesse ponto, agora você não tem o direito de fazer isso, é a minha vida e você não faz mais parte dela...

T – ei, ei, ei.. calma ai – ele deu uma risada irônica – é bom você ficar quieta que nada de mau vai acontecer com a sua namoradinha

L – você não ouse chegar perto dela

T – digo o mesmo pra você – ele deu uma risada irônica

L – você acha que... – ele desligou na minha cara

Parecia um pesadelo, tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer, então estava decidida a proteger a Di mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que me afastar dela, e não ia deixar ela estragar a carreira dela por mim também, então comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas já que teria que sair dali de qualquer forma, e sem ela lá era mais fácil fazer as malas... fui pegar alguma coisa na sala e acabei me distraindo com uma foto nossa que tinha la, sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando pensando em como tudo aquilo ia acabar, ali me distrai por alguns minutos e não percebi que a tarde já havia passado, então não demorou muito e a Di abriu a porta, eu olhei pra ela largando a foto rapidamente

D – que foi amor? parece que viu um fantasma

Ela fechou a porta e veio na minha direção e me deu um beijo, não me contive e deixei rolar uma lagrima que ela enxugou com uma expressão assustada

D – o que foi ?

L – A gente precisa conversar.. - puxei ela pra sentar do meu lado

D – Você ta bem ? o que foi ?

L – tive uma reunião hoje, o Theo foi lá e contou tudo pra eles e ameaçou ir na imprensa falar da gente...

D – Sabia que tinha ele no meio pra você ta assim.. - puis a mão sobre a mão dela que tava na minha perna

L – É , agora eles querem que eu namore com o Cory pra desfazer qualquer suspeita e não atrapalhar a série

D – e você recusou né ?

L – é complicado Di, é o nosso trabalho, eles deixaram a gente namorar escondido, mas vou ter que sair daqui..

D – Não! - ela tirou a mão da minha perna e olhou pra mim com os olhos cheios de lagrimas - você quer que eu aceite namorar escondido depois de tudo que a gente passou ? e aguentar você com ele , vivendo longe de mim ?

L – é isso ou perdemose tudo

D – então você já fez a sua escolha, nem vai deixar eu tentar resolver isso ?

L – Di eu não vou ficar em paz se eu estragar a sua carreira

D – a minha ?

L - A MINHA, ai eu to nervosa - achei melhor não contar a verdade

D – eu entendo que sua carreira seja importante pra você, eu concordo totalmente com isso, só acho que tem outras formas de resolver, mas se você não quer deixar eu nem tentar, desculpa, mas eu não vou concordar com isso, se for assim, acabou Lea – ela começou a chorar e levantou, eu segurei o braço dela

L – eu não queiro deixar você - uma lagrima corria o meu rosto

Levantei e agarrei ela, dei um beijo que no começo foi correspondido mas depois ela se afastou e me empurrou

D – para! eu tenho que começar a me acostumar com isso

Ela saiu chorando pro quarto e eu desabei no sofá, ver ela assim foi o fim pra mim...

Deu um tempo pra me recompor e eu fui até o quarto pois tinha que terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas a final já era tarde, entrei lá e ela estava deitada com cara no travesseiro, não falei nada e comecei a mexer nas minhas coisas, depois ela virou e ficou observando a cena até quebrar o silencio

D – pra onde você vai ? - ela disse seca

L – pra casa do Chris, e depois não sei ainda...

D – hoje ?

L – é, né...

D – Não, ta tarde , dorme aqui

L – melhor não

D – você dorme aqui e eu durmo na sala, por favor

L – Não precisa

D – você pode fazer isso por mim ? se é que você ainda me ama.. - ela disse sentando na cama e olhando bem pra mim

L – Ta bom eu fico... e é claro que eu te amo, você quer acabar comigo falando essas coisas ? - Falei chorando e dando as costas pra ela, ficou um silencio de novo

D – não aguento ver isso, vou dar uma saída... - ela levantou pegou o casaco e foi em direção a porta

L – aonde você vai ? fica aqui por favor...

D – não sei, desculpa, não da

Ela saiu rápido nem deu tempo de impedir, eu fiquei muito brava e quis ir embora, mas eu tinha prometido então ia ficar.

Terminei de arrumar tudo, já era muito tarde, e nada da Di voltar, tentei ligar varias vezes mas ela não me atendia, exausta acabei dormindo ali mesmo no pé da cama com o telefone na mão.

Acordei umas 6 hrs da manha, e pra minha surpresa a Di tinha voltado e tinha me colocado no lugar, ela tava sentada em uma cadeira em frente a cama me olhando com a cara inchada de choro

L – aonde você tava ? - levantei meio zonza ainda

D – não importa, não aguentei ver você indo embora...

L – deita comigo ?

D – melhor não Lea...

L – Ta - disse seca e deitei de novo virando de lado

Não demorou e eu senti o colchão cedendo atrás de mim e em seguida a mão dela me abraçando, entrelaçamos as mãos e ficamos ali paradas sem falar nada, alguns minutos depois virei pra ela e abracei forte tentando aproveitar ao máximo antes que acabasse, e passou rápido, obviamente a gente não dormiu e lá pras 8 hrs meu despertador começou a tocar, a Di respirou fundo e virou pra desligar, quando ela voltou pra mim já estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

D – você tem que ir mesmo ?

L – não torna isso mais difícil, por favor

Não aguentei e puxei ela pra um beijo, que foi correspondido, eu demorei o máximo que pude, mas tive que criar forças pra me levantar, me arrumar, pegar as ultimas coisas, e fiz tudo isso sem trocar uma palavra, fui com as minhas coisas pra porta e me voltei pra ela, que estava atrás, dei um abraço e roubei mais um beijo que terminou com ela olhando nos meus olhos e dizendo

D – você sabe que tudo vai ser diferente agora né?

L – eu sei , mas isso não muda o fato de que eu te amo, não se esquece disso..

D – Eu também te amo..

Fui embora o mais rápido possível, e chegando na casa do Chris vi que ela tinha postado uma música no twitter, Snow Patrol - You Could Be Happy(  watch?v=76Mbnuwk2d4), ouvi chorando e tive uma única certeza, de que não seria fácil viver sem ela

Os dias que seguiram foram os piores possíveis, eu e a Di nos falávamos muito pouco e geralmente só no set, foram raras as vezes em que em algum momento de fraqueza nós nos ligamos pra saber como a outra estava, mas ela não tava com raiva de mim o que me deixava mais tranquila mas eu sabia que pra ela tanto quanto para mim era um desafio estar perto sem poder fazer nada, então ela me evitava também.

Os meses se passaram e eu acabei me mudando pra uma casa, era muito espaçosa então finalmente trouxe a Sheila, a minha gata, pra morar comigo e era ela quem estava la em todas as minhas crises, era difícil não pensar que a Di podia estar lá comigo também,e que tudo isso era culpa minha... Eu passei a atuar dentro e fora do set, pois eu não queria que meus amigos percebessem o quão mal eu estava, e nem os meus pais, que alias nem sabiam da verdade, disse apenas que estávamos afastadas por conta da rotina, eu realmente queria ter ela de volta em breve então não quis estragar o processo de aceitação pelo qual meus pais estavam passando.

Tínhamos acabado de gravar a Season 2 e sairíamos pra uma turnê com todo o cast, isso significava ficar com a Di por vários dias então eu estava bastante animada, confesso que queria ter ela pelo menos por um minuto, foram meses sem abraçar, beijar e o pior de tudo era a abstinência sexual, pra complicar mais ainda eu via a minha loira todos os dias no trabalho e não podia fazer nada, então quem sabe o que podia acontecer... mas o meu lado racional sabia que eu tinha que ser forte, afinal nada tava resolvido ainda.

Saímos rumo ao nosso primeiro destino, no avião o Cory se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado, e a todo momento puxava assunto comigo, pra evitar horas de conversa sobre seus atos heróicos em acampamentos no Canadá, eu virei pro lado quando ele deu uma brecha e dormi . Quando acordei estávamos de mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados, ele também dormia , eu fiquei muito sem graça e soltei a mão dele cuidadosamente mas ele acordou

C – Lea ? o que foi ?

L – nada, vou ao banheiro... – levantei rápido

Fui em direção ao banheiro mais meu real motivo era fugir do Cory e fiscalizar a Dianna , mas não a vi , o assento que ela ocupava ao lado da Naya estava vazio, então segui pro banheiro que estava ocupado e me encostei pra esperar na parede do estreito corredor da aeronave, poucos minutos depois a Di abriu a porta e saiu sorrindo pra mim

D – oi.. – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, senti um arrepio  
quando seus lábios encostaram a minha pele depois de tanto tempo, aonde somente alguns centímetros separavam os nossos corpos

L – oi ! como você ta ?

D – bem.. dentro do possível – ela desviou o olhar enquanto encostava na parede na minha frente – e você ?

L – o mesmo...

D – não parece, você tava tão a vontade com o Cory quando me levantei...

L – então quer dizer que você fica me vigiando?

D – não – ela riu

L – to com saudade – decidi falar de uma vez aquilo que tava entalado, ela sorriu e ficou com o rosto rosado

D – eu...

Ela foi interrompida por uma pequena turbulência que fez o avião sacolejar e fez com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sobre ela, ela automaticamente me segurou pela cintura me dando assim apoio, por um momento eu fechei os olhos e senti o seu perfume, mas a turbulência já tinha passado então comecei a me afastar dela, mas ela não soltava a minha cintura fazendo com que eu ficasse sobre o seu corpo, ela parecia imóvel sem reação. Ela olhava fixamente nos meus olhos e eu nos dela, nem precisou dizer nada pra eu entender que ela também estava precisando de mim. Mas o nosso pequeno transe foi interrompido por uma aeromoça preocupada

A – senhoras, voltem pros seus lugares, é perigoso ficar aqui – a Di me soltou imediatamente

Voltamos pros nossos assentos se falar nada, sentei e o Cory me olhava desconfiado

C – nossa você demorou...

L – encontrei a Di no caminho

C – Hmm.. – ele pois a mão sobre minha perna – hoje vamos ter a noite livre, ta afim de fazer alguma coisa ?

L – na verdade o pessoal já combinou de sair pra dançar juntos... você não vai ?

C – Queria fazer alguma coisa especial com você.. mas tudo bem se você quer ir eu vou.. – ele piscou pra mim e eu fiquei sem graça, não sei se ele entendia que eu só estava solteira por que não podia estar com a Di e não por que queria.

Nós chegamos e atravessei o aeroporto abraçado com o Cory, ele era persistente mas aquilo era bom pra cumprir o que os sócios queriam. Fomos pro hotel e eu tive pouco tempo pra descansar e me arrumar pra sair, e enquanto eu bagunçava a minha mala procurando algo pra vestir o meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem da Di

*ei, esqueci de te falar uma coisa hoje... –D*

*o que ? – L*

*você tava muito linda :) –D* - dei o maior sorriso do mundo ao ver a msg, não sabia o que responder pois eu queria muito ela de volta, mas não queria usá-la só pra satisfazer a minha vontade, eu sabia que ainda não podíamos voltar, mas ela tava me provocando

*Obrigada haha, você vai sair com a gente ? –L *

*vou, hmm então a sra Sarfati vai.. –D*

*Sim, só não sei o que vestir ainda –L*

*Quer ajuda pra se trocar? Só estamos a dois quartos de distancia.. –D*

*Para Dianna! Eu sei me virar sozinha –L*

*Que pena :/ hahaha, então vai com aquele vestido apertado que eu te dei. –D*

*Vou ver Dianna, tenho que me arrumar, até a festa, beijos!–L*

Eu não sabia exatamente como reagir aos encantos dela, mas era muito tentador, terminei de me arrumar e acabei escolhendo o vestido que ela me pediu e coloquei uma jaqueta por cima. A minha a gente passou no meu quarto pra acertar a minha agenda pro dia seguinte antes que eu saísse, e eu acabei comentando o que estava acontecendo

L – eu realmente não sei como lidar com a Di, eu amo ela demais

A – Lea, você sabe que isso não é bom pra sua carreira no momento, você tem que ser forte... Eu tomei a liberdade de alterar a sua agenda com o agente da Dianna que pensa o mesmo sobre vocês, nós alternamos os seus horários pra que vocês não sofram tendo que estar juntas em todos os eventos...

L – mas eu não quero ficar longe dela

A – Lea você me pediu pra gerenciar a sua carreira, é isso que eu estou fazendo, eu já acho de mais você ir nessa festa, o Cory te chamou pra sair né ? você devia ter aceitado..

L – como você sabe disso ?

A – falei com ele agora pouco, ele disse que vai te acompanhar na festa, alias esta te esperando la em baixo..

L – ai ta bom, eu já vou indo – disse já irritada

A – Lea não vai atrás dela, por favor...

Eu sai fingindo que não ouvi, era sufocante não poder fazer as minha próprias escolhas. Desci e o Cory já me esperava no saguão, ele me comeu com os olhos quando me viu, mas eu só queria ir pra festa o mais rápido possível, assim tentaria me livrar dele mais facilmente. Chegando lá ele pegou na minha mão e entramos de mãos dadas, a equipe tinha uma área reservada, todos estavam lá, eu queria soltar do Cory mas ele não me dava espaço, fomos cumprimentando todos, e parece que ele fez questão de passar pela Dianna que conversava com uma das nossas maquiadoras, ela só me deu um sorriso de lado enquanto me olhava de cima abaixo, obviamente ela se incomodou com o fato de eu ter chego de mãos dadas com o Cory, mas eu segui com ele, talvez a minha a gente estivesse certa, ficar longe dela e perto do Cory era menos tentador, mas eu queria tanto..

A noite foi passando, eu queria me aproximar dela por um minuto sequer, mas não dava o Cory sempre estava lá... Ele dançava comigo e por varias vezes as suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, varias vezes eu peguei ela olhando pra mim, isso me fazia mal , eu queria estar com ela.

Começou uma musica lenta e o Cory pegou na minha cintura e me apertou contra o seu corpo, eu segurei no seu pescoço mas desviei o olhar dele, ele não demorou e virou meu rosto e se inclinou pra falar no meu ouvido

C – assim que era pra ter sido na ultima festa

L – para, você sabe que eu tenho a Di

C – me da uma chance... – ele levantou meu queixo e me deu um selinho demorado

Fui resistente e me afastei, a Di tava lá e eu não queria isso, mas ele segurou a minha nuca e insistiu no beijo

[CONTINUA]

**deixem reviews por favor *-***


	8. Choice

Me desprendi e me afastei do Cory

L – para !

C – Lea...

L – não, você sabe muito bem os motivos de eu estar com você aqui..

C – abre seu coração pra mim Lea – ele pegou na minha mão na tentativa de em puxar pra perto de novo

L – não, você sabe que a Di ta aqui, chega.. – soltei a mão dele e me virei pra sair, mas ele segurou meu braço

C – você não vaia atrás dela

L – quem é você pra me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer ?

C – você não quer que o Theo saiba que você ta tendo recaídas né ?

L – como você sabe disso ?

C – aaah, a gente ouve muitas coisas né, tem muita gente aqui, vai que ele ouve alguma coisa também..

L – dele cuido eu ta ?

Sai rápido dali dando as costas pro Cory, não entendi direito o que ele quis dizer com aquilo mas agora eu só me importava com a Di, achei ela encostada no bar olhando pra mim com um olhar perdido, fui até ela

L – Di... a gente pode conversar ? – parei do lado dela mais ela continuou olhando pra frente

D – tem alguma coisa pra conversar ? – ela virou o copo que ela tava segurando

L – tem.. você viu o que..

D – Vi , todo mundo viu – ela interrompeu

L – eu não tive culpa, eu juro..

D – Eu também não – ela disse seca e saiu andando, até eu perde-la de vista na multidão

Sentei no banco em que ela estava encostada e me debrucei sobre a bancada do bar, não demorou muito e senti uma mão nas minhas contas, era a Hemo

H – ei, você ta bem ?

L – não.. – já estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

H – ele ta encima de você né ? – ela tirou o cabelo do meu rosto

L – sim.. e eu não quero magoar ela sabe ? ta complicado...

H – você devia falar com ela

L – eu tentei, ela não quer me ouvir, as vezes eu acho que eu devia sumir da vida dela..

H – para com isso Lea, ela te ama, ela ficou chateada por que veio toda animadinha pra te ver e você tava com outro... isso só prova mais ainda que ela te ama

L – cadê ela ?

N – foi embora... – a Naya disse enquanto chegava abraçando a Hemo por trás – ela disse que ia pro hotel... bem, você sabe o caminho...

L – será que eu devo ir ?

N – claro que sim, vai logo – ela me puxava pra levantar

L – ta... eu vou, se alguém perguntar..

N – deixa com a gente Lea – ela me interrompeu enquanto me empurrava – vai lá e vê se come ela direito em... – ela riu

H – Nay ! – a Hemo deu um tapa no braço dela – boa sorte Lea

Sai discretamente pra que ninguém notasse, não me despedi de ninguém , peguei um taxi e fui pro hotel, subi até o nosso andar me questionando se eu deveria mesmo procurá-la, se eu não iria trazer só mais dor e sofrimento, mas afinal já estava la, então fui até o quarto dela e bati insistentemente na porta devido a demora dela, ela finalmente abriu uma fresta

D – ah, é você..

L – posso entrar ?

D - Lea, eu to realmente precisando ficar sozinha

L – não Di, me da 5 min por favor !

D – ta... – ela abriu a porta, eu entrei e sentei na cama, ela parou na minha frente e me olhava com uma expressão séria

L - Di, você sabe que eu jamais ia querer te magoar...

D – tudo bem, você ta solteira agora

L – para!.. – estendi a mão e a puxei pra sentar ao meu lado

D – eu que errei.. – ela desviou o olhar pro chão – não devia ter criado expectativas em te ter de volta...

L – eu quero muito voltar pra você Di, é o que eu mais quero, mas os motivos que nos separaram ainda existem, eu ainda não encontrei um jeito...

D – existem pra você Lea, a gente podia ter resolvido tudo juntas, você não me deixou tentar... não da pra ficar assim, eu não consigo aceitar que te perdi

L – ei, mas você nunca me perdeu...

Passei a mão no rosto dela, e enquanto a gente se olhava ela foi se aproximando meio tímida até fazer com que os nossos lábios se tocassem, ela me beijou, e eu tava com muita vontade daquele beijo, ela foi se aproximando até juntar os nossos corpos , minha mão percorreu a sua barriga e eu em um movimento rápido sentei no seu colo, passando uma perna de cada lado enquanto ela tirou a minha jaqueta, ela me olhava com adoração, eu amava o efeito que aqueles olhos tinham sobre mim, mas antes que continuássemos eu parei por um momento

L – Di, eu não posso fazer isso...

D – eu preciso de você Lea, volta pra mim

L – ainda não posso Di...

D – olha eu te dou até o final da tour pra resolver o que você quer resolver, e depois disso ou você volta pra mim ou acabou de vez Lea, por que eu não agüento viver assim...

L – não! nem fala em desistir de mim

D – a escolha é sua Lea, eu prometo até lá não encrencar com o Cory nem com nada, mas você precisa prometer que vai pensar na gente – ela segurava a minha cintura de forma carinhosa

L – eu nunca paro de pensar na gente...

D – isso é um sim ?

Concordei com a cabeça e ela sorriu, deu um beijo suave no meu pescoço enquanto passava a mão sobre a minha coxa fazendo com que o meu vestido levantasse

D – eu tava com saudades desse seu corpo – ela voltou o olhar pro meu decote que estava bem na frente dos seus olhos

L – ah então tudo isso é pra se aproveitar do meu corpinho ? – eu ri, e levantei o rosto dela

D – claro que não, só quero ter o que por direito é meu...você é minha Lea, toda minha!

Meu coração disparava quando ouvia ela falando daquele jeito, eu sei que não devia mais eu tava impotente, me inclinei sobre o corpo dela e fui beijando seu pescoço até ela deitar completamente , vendo que eu estava totalmente entregue ela me dominou facilmente, ela tava insaciável e por isso nos entrelaçamos nos lençóis a noite toda, naquele momento eu tava completamente feliz, só ela conseguia me fazer sentir assim.

Já eram 5 da manha e eu despertei do breve cochilo que tirei nos braços dela, ela tava acordada acariciando as minhas costas

L – ainda acordada ?

D – não sei, as vezes tenho medo de tudo isso ser um sonho

L – não é – eu ri e dei um selinho nela – mas Di é sério, tenho que ir antes que a minha agente vá me acordar no meu quarto e não me encontre

D – fica aqui.. – ela me abraçou mais forte

L – você não tem medo mesmo né ? – eu ri

D – medo do que ? é a minha vida, eu só queria poder ter uma noite com a minha namo.. – ela parou por um momento – com você em paz...

L – queria ser corajosa assim como você – apoiei o meu queixo no seu peito enquanto olhava para aqueles lindos olhos

D – você vai ser, eu vou te ajudar

L – você é perfeita sabia ?

D – perfeita ? – ela riu – não pense que eu não vou morrer de ciúmes do Cory atrás de você e dos seus outros milhares de pretendentes

L – ei! Eu não posso ta com você em publico agora mas é com você que eu vou cruzar aquele palco toda a noite, pra todos os nossos fãs verem, eu prometo

Aproveitei da minha loira mais um pouco mais sai logo dali, as pessoas não podiam saber que dormimos juntas, eu tava bastante apreensiva com o fato de não saber como resolver tudo até o final da tour, eu não podia perder a Di.

Tivemos a nossa estréia, e dês do primeiro dia cumpri a minha promessa, todas as noites pegava na mão da minha loira em "Somebody To Love", alguns fãs podiam até deduzir o que aquilo significava, mas pra gente era a prova de que uma estaria la pra outra e que a gente não podia mais viver separadas.

Os dias foram passando rápido e nossas agendas não ajudavam, tinha muitas atividades como Cory, quase nenhuma com a Dianna e não achava tempo pra resolver os meus problemas, tentei ligar pro Theo varias vezes com o objetivo de negociar alguma coisa pra que tudo ficasse bem, mas ele não me respondia, então aproveitei o nosso ultimo show em NY pra fugir da equipe com a desculpa de que ia ver a família e fui atrás dele.

Fui até o seu apartamento e já era bem tarde , estava com medo pois o nosso ultimo encontro tinha sido bem traumático, e pra ajudar eu não teria a Di comigo mas eu tive que fazer isso por ela, bati na porta e ele abriu surpreso

T – nossa, quem é vivo sempre aparece não é ? – ele deu uma risada irônica

L – sem brincadeirinhas, a gente tem que resolver isso de uma vez por todas

T – entra.. – ele me deu passagem e logo que eu entrei ele fechou a porta, meu coração tava acelerado – achei que você já tivesse superado esse negocio de ser lesbica depois desses meses...

L – eu amo a Dianna, você tem que entender e aceitar isso

T – e o nosso combinado em ? você voltou com ela por acaso ?

L – não... mas eu quero, e quero que você deixe a gente em paz também

T – eu não vou deixar você virar lesbica, to tentando te ajudar

L – não é questão de você deixar ou não... me fala o que você quer pra deixar a gente em paz ?

T – Lea eu te amo – ele se aproximou e mexeu no meu cabelo, eu fiquei imóvel

L – não ama, se amasse não tinha feito o que fez comigo

T – eu não agüento ver aquela garota com você, você precisa de ajuda Lea, eu te levo no psicólogo, você fica bem,nós voltamos e tudo fica bem como sempre

L – ei eu não tenho nenhuma doença, e é impossível ser feliz com você – dei um passo pra trás

T – dorme comigo hoje, eu te faço virar mulher de novo, eu te curo...

L - não ! ai você não entende...

T – dorme comigo! Se eu não te fizer mulher, eu deixo vocês em paz... – ele se aproximou de novo e mexeu na alça da minha blusa fazendo com que meu ombro ficasse amostra

Tirei as mãos dele de mim e me afastei horrorizada pela proposta que acabará de ouvir do Theo

L – eu não vou fazer isso, não preciso te provar nada...

T – então eu vou procurar a sua..

L – NÃO! Para com isso Theo – interrompi ele já alterada – aceita, você não vai me mudar

T – Lea você não vê, eu só quero te ajudar

L – olha, quer me ajudar ? então me deixa em paz !, eu queria ter terminado numa boa com você, mais deu tudo errado, nós dois erramos, mas agora eu só quero seguir a minha vida e eu quero que você seja feliz também.. – ele olhava pro chão, por um momento ficou um silencio, eu nem me movia de tanto medo da reação dele

T – ta Lea.. vai embora

L – han ? eu quero resolver isso Theo

T - vai embora, não se preocupa comigo – ele se aproximou da porta e a abriu

Eu sai confusa, mas acho que as coisas finalmente estavam dando certo, voltei pro hotel muito mais tranqüila, afinal não sabia qual seria a reação do Theo e eu esperava que fosse mais difícil dialogar com ele mas deu tudo certo.

Cheguei no hotel aonde a minha agente me esperava aflita no saguão

A – Lea ! aonde você tava até essa hora ?

L – resolvendo uns problemas pessoais.. – ela veio e começou a me puxar em direção ao elevador

A – ok, agora vamos pro quarto, você tem um dia cheio amanha

L – pode deixar eu sei o caminho – entramos no elevador

A – eu to sabendo que a sra tem dado as suas escapadas a noite... e não sei se você sabe mais amanha todos da equipe da FOX vão ver o show de encerramento, e eles já estão no hotel, então eu vou ficar com você pra me certificar que você vai ficar no seu quarto e não causar confusão

L – quem te disse que eu saio a noite ?

A – não importa, mas sem recaídas pela Dianna agora, por favor Lea, é muito importante manter o foco... não posso adiantar muita coisa mas eles estão com uns projetos ótimos pra você – descemos do elevador e agora cruzava o andar em direção ao me quarto e passava em frente ao da Di

L – mas tudo que eu quer é ficar com ela, nem que sejam por algumas horinhas, eu preciso.. – ela me puxou até o quarto, entramos e ela fechou a porta

A – é sério Lea, agora não é o momento de você voltar com ela, você tem que priorizar a sua carreira

L – ai isso é ridículo... – me joguei na cama e peguei meu celular que tinha uma msg da Dianna

*ei, você não vem ? –D*

*não da Di, minha agente disse que todos os chefões da FOX tão no hotel pra ver o show de amanha, ela não quer deixar eu ir ai –L*

*bom saber que eles estão aqui haha, Lea você manda nela e não o contrario. –D*

*eu sei, mas não quero confusão, acho que finalmente as coisas estão se ajeitando :) –L*

*pois é, a tour acaba amanha.. –D*

*eu sei! Bom amanha a gente conversa com calma, preciso dormir, queria muito ta ai com você viu ? te amo –L*

*você sempre ta comigo :) te amo pequena –D*

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e me envolvi em uma série de atividades, entrevistas e compromissos, nem vi a Di já que a minha agente junto com o agente dela sempre invertiam as nossas agendas. Mas o dia passou rápido e eu já estava no camarim me arrumando quando a Di entrou já pronta

D – oi ! – ela sorria pra mim e eu nem conseguia esconder que me derretia toda por aquele sorriso, ela veio na minha direção e deu um beijo na minha testa

L – oiii

D – ainda se arrumando lerdinha ? – ela riu – tenho uma surpresa pra você hoje...

L – o que ? – a minha atenção se voltou totalmente pra ela e a minha agente parou por um momento de mexer no computador ao meu lado e olhou pra ela também

D – é surpresa.. – ela ria

L – ah não ! me conta – eu fiz bico pra ela

D – não, se não vai ser surpresa..

A – ok Dianna, por favor você pode nos dar licença agora ? você viu que já estamos meio atrasadas – minha agente interrompeu, a Di ficou parada por um momento acho que provavelmente esperando alguma reação minha

D – ta né... depois do show conversamos então

Nos despedimos e ela saiu, e logo em seguida a minha agente já se voltou pra mim

A – Lea , vê se não faz besteira hoje em, lembra do que eu te falei..

L – ta, ta...

Terminei de me arrumar e alguns minutos depois já estava no palco, toda equipe estava muito empolgada por uma etapa cumprida, o RM nos olhava orgulhoso com todos os sócios e diretores ao seu lado.

No meio do show, Jenna, Amber e Chris começaram o numero "Born This Way" um dos momentos mais esperados do show, eu estava me posicionando pra entrar e procurava aonde estava a Dianna que deveria entrar pelo lado oposto ao meu, mais eu não a via, até que ela apareceu do meu lado e pegou na minha mão, eu não tava entendendo aquela mudança mas seguia ela, que sorriu e piscou pra mim e depois me puxou pro meio do palco enquanto o publico ia ao delírio, mais até do que o normal, mas ela seguiu pro seu lugar depois disso e eu também e tudo estava correndo normalmente, no meio do numero o Chris aproveitou enquanto passava por mim pra falar no meu ouvido

C – que camiseta é essa da Dianna ? – ele me olhava com um olhar safado

Nesse momento eu me voltei pra ela, quase não acreditei, ao invés de vestir sua camiseta normal ela vestia uma escrito "Likes Girls".

Meu coração disparou e por um momento eu fiquei imóvel, era a mulher que eu amava se assumindo perante todos, por mim, pra mim... mas eu nem pude admira la por muito tempo, o Chord passou por mim e me puxou fazendo voltar pra realidade, eu queria retribuir de alguma forma, até mesmo agarrando ela na frente de todo mundo, mas eu não podia, sabia muito bem quem estava na platéia e as conseqüências que isso teria, meu lado racional falou mais alto então segui com o show normalmente.

Terminamos o show e foi um turbilhão de pessoas em cima da gente, fãs, repórteres, a equipe, e depois de passar por tudo isso e me arrumar pra ir embora tudo que eu queria era sentar pra conversar com a Di, finalmente voltar pra ela, eu estava certa disso, mas quando eu me dirigi pro corredor em busca dela a minha agente surgiu e me puxou até uma sala

A – vem Lea, eles querem te ver...

L – mas eu...

A – vai logo! – entrei na sala praticamente empurrada por ela e estavam todos lá, os sócios, patrocinadores, diretores, o RM e o Cory, que ao me ver abriu um sorriso e pegou na minha mão me trazendo pro meio do grupo

S – ai esta ela – um dos sócios disse

L – oii – eu podia sentir o meu celular vibrando no bolso da minha calça, provavelmente era a Dianna

S – Você esta pronta ? nós queremos jantar com vocês pra apresentar algumas propostas...

L – na verdade eu já tenho compromisso hoje

S - compromisso ? a sua agente disse que você estava livre..

C – ela ta sim, ela ia sair comigo, mas nós aceitamos o convite de vocês – o Cory sorria enquanto me olhou e deu uma piscadinha, fiquei imóvel pela reação dele

S – sabe que nós ficamos muito preocupados quando vimos a Dianna com aquela camiseta hoje, achamos que você tivesse fugido do plano, mas o Cory me disse que vocês estão juntos e estão muito bem, foi realmente um alivio – ele batia no ombro do Cory que sorria com o gesto, eu ria muito sem graça, eu não sabia como fugir daquela situação

S – mas me diz Lea, ficamos curiosos, por que ela usou aquela camiseta ?

L – eu.. eu não sei

S – precisamos tomar providencias com essa menina antes que ela nos cause problemas ! ela não deu entrevista sobre isso pra ninguém né ? – ele disse pra um assessor que estava ao seu lado

L – não ! foi só uma brincadeira com os nossos fãs – eu interrompi - vocês viram como eles gritaram ? não é nada de mais, por favor não façam nada

S – bom... nós resolvemos isso depois... vamos ?

L – eu não sei se é uma boa idéia

S – você quer ouvir uma boa idéia ? vem com a gente, te conto nossas boas idéias sobre uma estréia sua no cinema, o que acha ? – eles riam

L – ta, me dêem 5 min, preciso pegar uma coisa, me encontrem no estacionamento

Sai dali e a minha agente foi atrás mas deixei ela falando sozinha, estava irritada por ela ter marcado isso mesmo sabendo que a Di queria falar comigo, e tudo estava muito confuso novamente, eu não sabia o que era o certo a fazer, mas eu tinha que ir com eles, era melhor preservar as nossas carreiras.

Cheguei até o camarim da Dianna e pela porta entre aberta vi que ela discutira com o seu agente, eu abri a porta e entrei devagar, ela me olhou e sorriu

D – até que enfim em... – o seu agente saiu rápido pela porta, passou por mim sem falar nada

L – desculpa, aconteceu alguma coisa ?

D – sim, meu agente veio brigar comigo pelo que eu fiz hoje... e eu ainda descobri que ele alterava as minhas agendas pra ficar longe de você, então eu o demiti

L – nossa Di – fiquei surpresa, ela se esforçava muito por nós e eu ficava em pedaços por não poder retribuir a altura

D – deixa isso pra lá, enfim, você gostou ? – ela me mostrava orgulhosa a camiseta novamente

L – muito, significou muito pra mim, pra nós... – sorri e peguei as mãos dela - mas teve gente que não gostou Di, e dos poderosos..

D – e daí ?

L – e daí que eles ameaçaram nossas carreiras de novo, foi tudo muito rápido Di, eles me chamaram pra jantar querem que eu faça um filme algo assim, e eles acreditam que eu namoro o Cory, alias o próprio confirmou isso pra eles...

D – e você não fez nada ? de novo ? – ela me olhava agora frustrada, aquele olhar me matava

L – desculpa Di, eu tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer... eu só quero ficar com você, mais ta muita pressão pra mim... você pode me dar mais tempo ? eu realmente preciso ir com eles hoje

D – Lea a gente tinha combinado, já era pra você ter ajeitado as coisas... eu te esperei o dia todo, alias esses meses todos, eu esperei de mais pelo dia eu fosse te ter de volta, me assumi primeiro como eu te prometi, e agora você vai me deixar aqui ?

L – por favor Di me da mais tempo...

D – não Lea, eu não agüento mais um segundo sem você – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lagrimas – eu não agüento isso, mas vou cumprir com a minha palavra, você escolhe Lea, se você sair por aquela porta eu vou dar um jeito de seguir em frente de uma vez por todas, e se você ficar só saiu daqui de mãos dadas com vocês como a minha namorada... – ficou um silencio e eu desviei o olhar pro chão, doía muito ver ela assim - e ai, o que vai fazer ?

[CONTINUA]


	9. Consequences

Fiquei parada por um momento, queria voltar pra ela mas tinha que ir jantar com os sócios, eu não conseguia responder, nem ao menos respirar, mas ela tava ali parada na minha frente esperando uma resposta

L – Di... é... eu... – o Cory entrou por trás de mim e interrompeu

C – vamo Lea... ta todo mundo te esperando – eu revezava o olhar entre ele e ela mais desesperada do que nunca – é sério... ta na hora

Ele pegou a minha mão e começou a me puxar, dei alguns passos ainda olhando pra Dianna que apenas negava com a cabeça com os olhos já cheios de lagrimas

L – Di...

D – vai embora Lea, eu já entendi... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e se virou de costas

O Cory deu um sorriso sarcástico e finalmente conseguiu me tirar dali, andei por aqueles corredores como se a minha alma tivesse ficado com a Dianna, o Cory falava comigo mas eu simplesmente não ouvia nada, minha mente tava ocupada demais pensando no que tinha acontecido e eu resistia em acreditar que tinha acabado, que eu não tive coragem de ir atrás dela, então comecei a chorar, e por um momento ele parou e olhou pra mim

C – Lea o que é isso ? eles tão logo ali na frente...

L – por favor eu preciso voltar e falar com ela

C – ei, para – ele segurou meu rosto e olhou fundo nos meus olhos – você tem que ser forte e seguir em frente, eles estavam bem bravos com o que a Dianna fez... você ta salvando a carreira dela fazendo isso, vai ser o melhor pra vocês, você vai estrelar um filme Lea, um filme!

L – eu não quero, Cory...

C – Vamo vai – ele enxugou minhas lagrimas – você é forte o bastante, vem...

Ele pegou a minha mão e fomos em direção ao carro e em seguida seguimos pro restaurante. Eu tava quebrada, mal conseguia forçar um sorriso, eu não podia decepcionar ela de novo, justo ela que só me dava alegria, que fez tudo por mim, eu me sentia um lixo por isso, eu tinha sido fraca e agora estava la no meio daquelas pessoas que riam e conversavam ignorando totalmente o fato de eu ser um ser humano qualquer, eles planejavam o meu futuro como se eu fosse apenas mais uma peça no jogo, era horrível.

Fui até o banheiro e tentei ligar varias vezes pra Di, mas não consegui, deixei mensagens e nada, tava desesperada, liguei então pra Naya

L – Nay ?

N – Oi Lea..

L – aonde ta a Di ?

N – ela disse que ia pegar o próximo vôo pra LA... vocês brigaram de novo né ?

L – sim, eu to muito mal Naya, eu precisava falar com ela mas eu não consigo, você pode ficar de olho nela pra mim ?

N – meu vôo é daqui duas horas, assim que eu chegar lá vou procurar saber dela ta ?

L – obrigada, eu preciso voltar lá, me manda noticias dela e tenta convencer ela a conversar comigo por favor..

N – vou fazer o possível..

Nós desligamos e eu voltei pra mesa, eles falavam sobre a season 4 , sobre uma proposta de filme e eu permaneci aérea, o Cory se aproveitava disso pra passar a mão na minha perna e roubar alguns selinhos na frente deles,aquela noite custou muito a passar, mas eu finalmente voltei pro hotel e lá recebi uma mensagem da Naya

*Lea, ela ta bem mais ta em casa e quer ficar sozinha, não quis conversar comigo mas me garantiu que ia ficar bem.. se eu tiver noticias eu te mando –N*

Chorei a noite inteira pensando na minha loira e em como ela estava, não conseguia dormir era horrível carregar aquela culpa.

No dia seguinte voltei pra LA, teríamos uma semana de férias até retomar as filmagens, tentei falar com ela de toda a forma mas ela não me respondia, então não tinha vontade de sair de casa, passei todos os dias praticamente trancada com a Sheila, aquele inferno de dor e sofrimento voltou pra minha vida muito mais intenso, agora eu acho que a tinha machucado de mais pra ela me perdoar, ela nunca tinha agido assim comigo, ela simplesmente não queria mais saber de mim. Um dia antes de retomar as gravações recebi uma ligação

L – Oi ?

T – Oi Sra. Sarfati, sou o Thor novo agente da Dianna..

L – Prazer.. o que deseja ?

T – bom, a minha cliente pediu pra que eu te pedisse pra manter daqui pra frente somente relações profissionais com ela e que não a procure no set ou em lugar algum pra discutir problemas pessoais..

L – eu não acredito ! cadê a Dianna? quero falar com ela...

T – ela não quer falar com a Sra, ela pediu para que a Sra respeite isso

L – pode avisar ela que enquanto ela não falar comigo eu ainda vou atrás dela

Desliguei e chorei, sentia um desespero muito grande, perder ela era uma idéia que me assustava muito.

As gravações começaram e ela agia normalmente no meio de todos, até conversava comigo quando estávamos em grupo, mas sempre que eu tentava me aproximar ela saia e jamais ficávamos sozinhas, tentei algumas vezes ir atrás dela no trailer mais o agente dela nunca me deixava ter acesso a ela, aquilo me matava pouco a pouco e eu fui parando de tentar e comecei a me conformar com a idéia de que eu não teria mais ela pra mim. Passaram se 3 semanas assim, e isso só piorava o meu ciúmes, não podia nem pensar na possibilidade de ter outra pessoa com ela...

No final de uma cena entre todos juntos na sala do coral o diretor pediu uma pausa pra arrumar o cenário, o pessoal começou a dispersar mas eu fiquei ali sentada na cadeira olhando pra Di que conversava com a Naya na minha frente, ela tava linda com aquele uniforme de cheerio, eu tava vidrada. Mas um cara novo que eu não conhecia muito da equipe puxou ela de lado e começou a falar com ela, ele olhava encantado pra ela e aquilo tava me deixando com raiva, tentei desviar a atenção, mas não consegui eu tinha que defender o que é meu, ou pelo menos deveria ser.. então ele disse alguma coisa que ela riu e abraçou ela, eu não agüentei e fui até la

L – Oi - disse puxando ela pra trás

D – Oi.. Lea... - ela me olhou com uma expressão assustada

L – posso saber quem é esse ? - medi ele com os olhos

D – ah esse é o Philip, ele é um amigo meu que agora trabalha no set

P – Oi Lea, acho que não fomos apresentados - ele estendeu a mão pra mim

L – hmm.. - ignorei ele com um sorriso sarcástico - e o que te faz pensar que pode ficar de gracinha com a minha... com a Dianna ?

D – Lea , o que é isso ? ele não fez nada - ela me olhava brava e surpresa

L – ah não ?

P – Desculpa, mas não entendi...

D – Não Phil vc não tem que pedir desculpas, ela que tem...

L – Eu ?

D – Sim, você é minha ex, não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida, não pode chegar maltratando as pessoas assim

L – Nossa Dianna..

P – bom desculpa, eu acho que vou voltar pro trabalho.. - ele saiu vermelho dali

D – viu o que você fez ?

L – ele tava te agarrando

D – não ele não tava, e tem outra, o que você tem a ver com isso ? você me largo lembra?

L – você sabe muito bem que eu te amo, e não queria que fosse assim

D – ta e você quer que eu faça o que ?

L – Olha... chega, você ta certa, eu não sou mais nada sua e nem na sua vida, mas não precisava ter me tratado assim.. - tentei segurar ao maximo mas algumas lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto

D – você não precisava ter tratado ele assim, você é louca já disse pra parar, acabou Lea!

Empurrei ela e sai de la rápido, todos me olhavam passando pelo corredor e comentavam o que tinha acontecido.

No dia seguinte ignorei a Di o tempo todo,e pra minha sorte nem cenas com ela eu tive. O dia de trabalho acabou mas eu tinha que sair com o Cory, o que fazia parte do processo, e eu não gostava dele o problema é q ele gostava muito de mim e tava levando tudo a sério.. tínhamos uma festa pra ir após uma premiação,mas eu tava muito mal por tudo que tinha acontecido e decidi que ia beber um pouco a mais pra tornar tudo mais fácil e tentar esquecer pelo menos um pouco a Dianna..

A medida que eu ia bebendo mais eu ia desabafando mais pro Cory sobre tudo que tinha acontecido, e principalmente sobre como eu tava magoada pelo jeito que a Di tinha me tratado na frente de todos e o Cory adorou, e percebendo que eu tava ficando cada vez mais solta foi me dando mais bebida... depois de algum tempo me ouvindo ele me puxou pra um canto e começou a me beijar, e eu confesso que tentava matar nele a minha vontade da Di, mas aquilo não tava dando certo

L – Cory já chega né ? - afastei ele

C – por que ?

L – pq vc sabe que isso não é real, você sabe que eu amo a Di, tava falando disso até agora

C – me da uma chance, eu vou provar que ela não passou de uma ilusão - ele me beijou de novo

L – não, sai..

Empurrei ele com dificuldade e voltei pra mesa aonde terminei de beber o que tinha no meu copo, ele veio e sentou do meu lado e me abraçou, eu já não tinha mais forças pra fugir dele decidi ficar ali mesmo, ele pediu mais uma dose e me convenceu a beber... depois de algum tempo,completamente bêbada, eu comecei a corresponder os beijos dele, mais uma vez pensando na Dianna..

ele sugeriu que fossemos embora, e eu concordei com a cabeça pois estava me sentindo muito mau, segurei nele por que já não andava mais em linha reta e fui até o carro

L – Finn me leva pra casa

C – Finn ? - ele riu

L – preciso falar com ela

C – do que você ta falando ?

L – nada, só me leva, rápido - encostei na janela pra ver se a sensação de tudo estar rodando passava mas foi inútil

C – não.. você vai pra minha casa

L – não !

C – calma, você ta muito mal, dorme lá pra mim ter certeza que você vai ficar bem e amanha cedo eu te levo

Tudo que eu dizia não fazia sentido então não consegui impedir ele de me levar pra casa dele.. a gente chegou e ele me acompanhou até o quarto dele aonde eu deitei na cama e vi tudo rodando, até que apaguei.

No dia seguinte eu acordei com uma dor de cabeça horrível, levantei lentamente tentando entender tudo que tinha acontecido, vi minhas roupas no chão ao lado da cama e me bateu um desespero, olhei pra trás e vi que o Cory tava do meu lado

Fiquei ali tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, o Cory acordou e sorriu olhando pra mim

C – nossa Lea... já acordou?

L – Cory... o que a gente fez ? como eu vim parar aqui ? - eu puxei o lençol pra me cobrir

C – nossa você tava bêbada mesmo em - ele riu

L – não to brincando, o que você fez comigo ?

C – nada que você não quisesse...

L – eu não acredito que eu fui tão burra - comecei a chorar - isso não podia ter acontecido...

C – calma não foi nada de mais linda - ele sentou na cama e veio me dar um beijo na bochecha

L – sai daqui, você me usou ! - empurrei ele e levantei enrolada no lençol e peguei minha roupa no chão

C – para de fingir que não gostou... eu sei que eu tenho muito mais a oferecer do que a Dianna, ta afim de um replay ? ninguém precisa saber - ele disse me olhando de cima abaixo

L – NÃO ! isso não devia ter acontecido e não vai mais acontecer, seu idiota - corri pro banheiro e me troquei, chorei pensando no que tinha feito, por mais que não lembrasse de nada eu sei que a culpa foi minha de ter chegado aquele ponto

Sai de lá ignorando ele, tava muito brava, chamei um taxi e fui pra casa.. não sabia se devia fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu, contar pra Di ou pra outra pessoa, tava me sentindo um lixo, mas tive que me arrumar correndo e ir pro trabalho.

**DIANNA**

Tínhamos acabado de gravar uma cena, quase no fim do dia, as meninas saíram do estúdio só ficou eu a Naya e os meninos esperando o RM decidir se gravaríamos mais uma cena ou não, eu sentei pra descansar um com a Naya no sofá que tinha ali, puis minhas penas sobre as dela e ficamos conversando.

O Cory, aparecido como sempre, começou a se gabar por que tinha saído com a Lea pros meninos, falando auto pra eu ouvir claro

C – sério foi de mais, nem parecia a mesma Lea..

Chord – por que ?

C – ela tava caidinha por mim, a gente se pego a noite inteira

Quando eu ouvi isso, tirei minhas penas de cima da Naya e sentei olhando fixamente pra ele, tentando entender se aquilo era verdade, o Mark percebeu

M – Cara, melhor para.. – ele fez sinal com a cabeça pra ele ver q eu estava olhando, ele deu um sorriso e continuou

C – mas eu nem contei a melhor parte... levei ela pro meu apartamento, e descobri que ela é muito mais gostosa sem roupa - ele riu

Eu dei um pulo e fui em direção a ele, e a Naya foi atrás de mim

D – que porra é essa que você ta falando ?

C – é isso mesmo, fiz a Lea virar mulher de verdade

D – eu não acredito nisso...

C – pergunta pra ela então - ele riu e cruzou os braços enquanto desviava o olhar de mim

N – você não presta – a Naya foi pra cima dele e o segurou pela gola

Começaram a separar a briga, mas eu tava em choque, nem esperei acabar, sai de la rápido, queria confirmar a história com a Lea

**LEA**

Eu tava exausta, queria ir embora mas talvez teríamos mais uma cena, mas como tivemos uma pausa fui pro meu trailer por que não agüentava ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela, tava me sentindo muito mal pelo que tinha acontecido, eu ia contar pra Di mas queria falar com alguém antes, pedi pra Hemo ir pro trailer comigo assim poderia falar com ela, mas ela me disse que tinha que pegar o celular dela antes então ela iria em seguida.

Estava esperando a Hemo quando a Di entrou quase que arrombando a porta

D – é verdade, vai me fala que é verdade..

L – o que ? - levantei assustada e fiquei frente a frente com ela

D – você deu pra ele né... - ela tava com uma expressão muito nervosa, ela nunca tinha agido assim comigo

L – Di... eu tava brava com você então acabei bebendo de mais na festa, ele me levou a força pro apartamento dele, eu apaguei, eu juro que eu não lembro... - meus olhos encheram de lagrimas

D – você não podia ter feito isso comigo, justo com ele ? e você ainda queria que eu aceitasse te "dividir" com ele

L – não foi minha culpa...

D – foi culpa de quem então ?

L – você não confia em mim, eu to falando, ele me levo a força, eu jamais ia quere isso Di... - sentei e abaixei a cabeça pra esconder choro

A Naya entrou furiosa com a Hemo tentando impedir ela de fazer alguma coisa, mas ela veio rápido de mais e quando eu levantei o rosto tomei um tapa dela

N – você não podia ter feito isso com a Di, você é uma cachorrinha do RM, ou melhor uma putinha...

H – Naya vamo sai daqui agora - ela abraçou a Naya forte por trás e foi arrastando ela até a porta - nossa, desculpa Lea, depois a gente conversa... - elas saíram

A Di ficou lá parada tentando entender tudo que tava acontecendo

L – ta feliz ? quer dar um também ? - levantei e fui bem perto dela

D – sai eu não vou te bater - ela me empurrou - só quero você longe de mim

L – seria melhor me bater do que ouvir esse tipo de coisa, e ainda fica ai duvidando de mim, eu já falei, não queria fazer isso, você tem  
noção do quando eu to sofrendo por ter te magoado, por ter sofrido praticamente um estupro e ninguém ta nem ai pra mim, você me maltrata, o RM me pressiona, eu to afastada de você que é a única que importa pra mim, serio eu não agüento mais...

Peguei a minha bolsa e sai de lá batendo a porta do trailer, deixei ela lá e fui pro meu carro, tava cansada daquilo e iria embora o RM  
querendo ou não...

Entrei no carro e comecei a chorar, não demorou muito e a Di apareceu na janela, fez sinal pra eu abrir, ela tava com os olhos cheios de  
lagrimas também

D – desculpa, vc tem razão, tudo ta caindo nas suas costas, mas você tem que entender que eu explodi de ciúmes... – eu podia ver nos olhos dela que tava doendo

L – ta, fica tranqüila, vou ficar longe de você como você pediu, e acabo tudo com o Cory, não vou mais ter namoro falso nenhum então você não precisa se preocupar..

D – eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito, nem ter deixado a Naya te bater...

L – já foi, tudo bem, até mais Dianna

D – não, pera ! - ela segurou meu braço

Eu me desprendi dela e sai de la com o carro, eu queria muito ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, mas aquilo tava pesado de mais pra mim, era horrível.

Fui pra casa e foi inevitável desabar na minha cama, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, acabei adormecendo.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo com o celular tocando, ainda meio tonta de sono peguei e o atendi rápido

L – oii ?

N – Lea...

L – fala..

N – Lea eu não queria...

L – tudo bem, já foi, eu entendo que você ficou nervosa pela sua amiga

N – ta mais eu não devia ter te batido, a Hemo me disse sobre todo o seu sofrimento e eu to me sentido realmente mal...

L – ta tudo bem, eu já disse... ou melhor estaria se eu tivesse ela

N – Lea, você tem, você sempre teve... por que você acha que ela ficou daquele jeito ? ela te ama muito

L – mas agora é pra valer... eu não vou mais procurar ela, eu só causo dor... vou fazer o que ela me pediu

N – ela não quer isso acredite..

L – se ela não quiser é só ela vim falar comigo, eu não vou trazer mais sofrimento pra ela, acabou Nay..

N – eu vou falar com ela

L – não, por favor, deixa assim.. preciso desligar agora, depois a gente conversa

Desliguei e fui fazer as minhas coisas, era difícil, pela primeira vez eu perdia as esperanças, os dias foram passando e agora era pior ainda, como eu não a procurava mais nós nem nos falávamos, ela se afastou de todo mundo, passou a sair somente com amigos fora do cast, isso me matava por que eu ainda a amava muito e tinha um ciúmes incontrolável por ela, assim se passaram duas semanas dês de a nossa ultima briga, as vezes eu ligava pra mãe dela que sempre foi uma ótima amiga, ela me trazia noticias dela e não eram boas, ela dizia que a Di também estava afastada da família o que não era de costume dela, eu me sentia muito mal por ser a causadora, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer..

Em uma tarde de gravação o RM reuniu o cast pra falar de renovação de contrato já que estávamos chegando na metade da season 3, fizemos um circulo a Dianna tava na minha frente, nós trocávamos olhares

RM – bom... nós vamos dar inicio a renovação dos contratos já que precisamos planejar a próxima temporada, alguém não esta de acordo com a renovação ?

Pra surpresa geral a Dianna foi a única que levantou a mão

D – Como eu já havia comentado com você RM, acho que a minha jornada no Glee acaba aqui..

N – han ? você ta louca ? – a Naya que estava próxima a ela olhava pra Di abismada

Chris – Dianna ?

RM – bom você tem alguns meses pra nos dar uma resposta concreta como havíamos combinado.. pensa direito, tinha planos ótimos pra sua personagem

D – Sim, vou pensar... mas já queria que todos soubessem da minha intenção – ela respondeu friamente ignorando todos que a questionavam e olhavam fixamente

RM – mais alguém ?

O silencio permaneceu, eu não podia acreditar, aquilo provavelmente seria o fim, eu nunca mais a veria, eu tinha destruído aquela Dianna doce e calma, ela provavelmente nunca mais falaria comigo, ela tava fugindo pra sempre.

Como todos os outros queriam ficar a breve reunião terminou e a Dianna saiu rapidamente pra não ouvir o que todos tinham a dizer, a Naya estava furiosa, o Cory e o Mark cochichavam e o Chris veio até mim, eu já tinha agora os olhos cheios de lagrimas, resultado de todos os pensamentos que rodeavam a minha mente naquele momento

Chris – ei... vai falar com ela

L – não adianta..

Chris – se você não fizer nada provavelmente vai se arrepender muito um dia, foi por não fazer alguma coisa que vocês estão assim hoje... – ele me abraçou – sem arrependimentos Lea...

L – ta.. eu vou tentar, mais sei que vai ser em vão

Segui até o trailer dela, bati na porta e ela abriu em seguida, ela parecia muito abatida

D – o que você quer ?

L – conversar...

D – vai embora por favor

L – fala comigo, e se você quiser eu prometo que será a ultima vez

D – ta.. – ela fez sinal pra eu entrar, eu entrei e sentei no sofá e ela permaneceu parada próxima a porta

L – Di, o que ta acontecendo ?

D – nada

L – nada ? você mudou, você era a mais animada daqui, sempre conversava com todo mundo e desfilava com o seu sorriso lindo, o que aconteceu com essa Dianna ?

D – as pessoas mudam Lea

L – foi por minha causa né ?

D – eu só to vivendo a minha realidade, e é por isso que eu tenho que sair daqui, quero voltar a ser o que era, quero minha paz de volta

L – e por que você precisa sair pra ter isso ?

D – por que eu não sou forte o bastante pra conviver com você e fingir todos os dias pra essas pessoas que tudo esta bem, eu preciso ter minha vida de volta

L – ei.. nao faz isso – levantei e fiquei frente a frente com ela – tudo que eu fiz foi pra proteger a sua carreira e agora você vai jogar tudo pro alto ?

D – como assim ?

L – a minha carreira nunca teve em risco Dianna, eles ameaçaram tirar você se a gente assumisse, eu não queria te falar isso por que eu sei que você é cabeça dura e acabaria enfrentando eles e eu não conseguiria carregar essa culpa...

D – sério ? mas como sempre você fez o que você achou melhor, a gente devia ter conversado sobre isso...

L – desculpa... – eu abaixei a cabeça e mexia nos meus próprios dedos tentando disfarçar o nervosismo

D – bom agora já foi, você tentou me proteger tanto e olha só, agora eu to saindo de qualquer forma, e sem você...

L – não sai por favor, eu não teria feito tudo isso, eu não abriria mão da minha própria felicidade se não fosse tão importante... – levantei o rosto e olhei nos olhos dela

D – to pensando ainda Lea... preciso recomeçar a minha vida – ela desviou o olhar

L – eii... – virei o rosto dela pra mim e me aproximei mais um pouco

D – não, por favor... – ela tirou as minhas mãos do seu rosto mais continuou segurando elas

L – eu preciso de você, você não pode me deixar

D – você já me deixou... me deixou lá que nem uma idiota depois de me assumir na Glee tour

L – mas eu quero você de volta, se você sair eu não vou mais querer ficar, eu não fui forte o bastante antes, me desculpa, mas agora eu to disposta a largar tudo isso aqui se você não estiver ao meu lado

D – to cansada desse jogo, você vem, me seduz, me usa, me come, fala que vai ficar comigo pra sempre e acaba cedendo a tudo que eles querem... – ela aproximou nossos lábios que ficaram separados por poucos centímetros, eu esperava um beijo até fechei os meus olhos - eu to mais forte agora Lea, eu não vou mais cair nos seus encantos tão facilmente – ele se afastou de novo, e eu abri os olhos frustrada

L – como eu faço pra provar que dessa vez é verdade?

D – não sei...

L – tudo bem Dianna, você vai ser difícil ? eu não ligo, eu vou ter você de volta, vou fazer o que for possível, só por favor te peço uma chance, para de me ignorar... podemos recomeçar sendo amigas ? – eu tava explodindo de desejo por ela naquele momento, eu queria que ela me agarrasse ali e me jogasse no sofá como sempre

D – ta bom... prometo não ser tão dura – ela sorriu pela primeira vez – mas não crie expectativas, isso não significa que eu vá ficar, ou mesmo que eu vá voltar pra você...

L – isso a gente vai ver... você é minha e de mais ninguém

D – eu não teria tanta certeza... – ela me olhou com um olhar provocador

L – Dianna Agron o que você ta querendo dizer com isso ? – cruzei os braços

D – você não é a única no jogo... – ela ria da minha reação

L – você ta querendo dizer que tem outra pessoa ? – meu coração  
disparou mais eu tentava me manter firme

D – to saindo com um cara Lea...


	10. Turning tables

Dei um olhar serio pra ela enquanto tentava abafar o meu ciumes

L – isso é sério ?

D – sim... to tentando seguir em frente né, ou você achou que eu ia te esperar pra sempre ?

L – não , não ! precisamos se acertar agora, e não conhecer gente nova...

D – eu tentei Lea, agora eu queria fazer diferente pra ver se pelo menos uma vez eu consigo ser feliz

L – conseguiu?

D – to tentando..

L – para com essa frieza! Eu te amo, eu te amo muito, e nunca deixei de amar nem por um segundo – abracei ela forte enquanto senti seu cheiro no seu pescoço

D – você não quer ser minha amiga agora ? então você precisa me apoiar.. – ela disse enquanto passava a mão no meu cabelo

L – não sou do tipo de amiga que quer te apoiar.. – me afastei dela e olhei no seus olhos

D – de que tipo você é então?

L – sou do tipo que quer tirar a sua roupa... – sorri pra ela de forma sexy enquanto fazia meu dedo indicador percorrer a sua barriga, ela tentava esconder mais ela ficou visivelmente transtornada pela provocação

D – ta Lea – ela segurou a minha mão pra eu parar – eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco então eu tenho que ir...

L – ta bom... você pode me fazer um favor ?

D – que tipo de favor?

L – me da aquela blusa "Likes Girls" da Glee tour? significa muito pra mim...

D – ta.. pera ai

Ela foi até as coisas dela e começou a procurar, eu fiquei ali admirando aquela bundinha perfeita, eu não agüentava mais ficar longe dela. Ela não demorou e veio me entregar a blusa, aproveitei a aproximação dela e dei um beijo na sua bochecha, embora eu tivesse prestes a agarra la fui forte e respeitei o que ela havia me pedido, então eu fui embora

Os próximos dias foram melhores, embora eu estivesse morrendo de ciúmes ela pelo menos agora voltou a falar comigo e com todos e também se acertou com a Naya, ela só estava sendo mais forte do que eu gostaria, passei a provoca la sempre mas no maximo ela me olhava, eu queria que ela me pegasse como ela fazia antes, quando dava vontade ninguém segurava o Charlie, mas eu entendo que eu fui a causadora de tudo então eu queria mostrar pra ela que realmente estava pronta, que eu merecia ter ela ao meu lado, então fui pra um ensaio com a camiseta que ela tinha me dado, lá todos me olharam curiosos pois sabiam que era da Dianna e os amigos sabiam o que aquilo significava. Na sala o RM e o nosso coreografo esperavam o cast e quando eu entrei voltaram a atenção imediatamente pra mim, a Dianna já estava lá e olhou admirada pra mim também, acho que ela não esperava que eu aparecesse em publico usando a camiseta

RM – Oi minha princesa – ele me abraçou – posso saber por que você ta com essa camiseta polemica ? – ele riu

L – você sabe muito bem RM... decidi que não vou mais esconder, já perdi coisas de mais fugindo de quem eu realmente sou, e não faz sentido eu estar nesse show se eu não acreditar na mensagem de que o importante é ser você mesmo

RM – é muito boa a sua colocação Lea, mas aqui se trata da vida real e tem muita gente envolvida... vocês voltaram ?

L – não, mais é o que eu mais quero – olhei pra ela e ela desviou o olhar tentando disfarçar que tava prestando atenção

RM – ela ta saindo com alguém agora, eu cheguei a ver as fotos na internet...

L – e daí ? eu vou dar um jeito nisso...

RM – ta depois a gente conversa, só tira essa camisa antes de sair pra que nenhum paparazzi veja... se é que já não viram... – ele se voltou pra uma assistente – você pode checar se alguém viu isso pra mim? – ele apontou pra camiseta

L – não.. você não entendeu, eu gosto de garotas, ou melhor, de UMA garota... – dei as costas pra ele indo em direção ao meu lugar, a Di me olhava com um sorriso lindo, eu dei uma piscadinha pra ela

RM – ai essas meninas.. – o Ryan passou a mão na cabeça, parecia preocupado, mais deu sinal pro ensaio começar

O ensaio acabou e a Dianna se sentou encostada na parede com a sua garrafa de água, e olhava descaradamente pras minhas pernas, que estavam a mostra graças ao shorts curto que eu usava, eu estava bem na sua frente conversando com o Chris. Assim que ele saiu eu me voltei pra ela

L – oi... – sentei do seu lado

D – oi pernas – ela riu enquanto ainda olhava pra elas

L – o que foi ? – eu ri e ela finalmente me olhou nos olhos

D – você não acha que esse shorts ta muito curto ?

L – não, e eu sou solteira, tenho que me mostrar pra desencalhar mesmo – eu disse rindo em tom provocativo

D – boa sorte! – ela se levantou

L – ei, hoje é sexta... quer fazer alguma coisa ?

D – eu sei aonde você quer chegar... – ela estendeu a mão e me puxou pra levantar

L – você pode chamar mais gente se quiser, eu realmente só quero passar mais tempo com você...

D – na verdade eu já tenho um compromisso, vou sair pra jantar... – respirei fundo pra não sair descontando meu ciúmes nela

L – humm... olha, eu to me esforçando, você não ta vendo ? por que você só me joga balde de água fria?

D – eu te avisei que seria assim... – agora as ultimas pessoas saiam da sala o que nos deixou mais a vontade pra conversar

L – mas eu to tentando muito, você ouviu o que eu falei pro RM que eu sei... eu to me assumindo também, me desculpa por não ter sido forte antes como você, mas eu quero ajeitar as coisas

D – eu to vendo, e to gostando muito, pela primeira vez eu vejo você se esforçar de verdade... mas eu já tenho compromisso hoje

L – desmarca então... – disse me aproximando dela e a puxando pela cintura pra mais perto de mim

D – não da! – ela deu um passo pra trás

L – você prometeu que me daria uma chance...

D – eu prometi que seria sua amiga, sua amiga e mais nada !

L – eu devo desistir então ?

D – faz o que seu coração mandar... mas eu gostei da Lea que eu vi hoje – ela se aproximou e depositou um beijo na minha testa e saiu em seguida

Voltei pra casa frustrada, evitei o RM e qualquer um que quisesse conversar sobre o assunto, tomei um banho e fui pra cama com meu notebook e uma garrafa de vinho e como toda boa ciumenta fui pra internet stalkear a Di. Fui bebendo tentando amenizar a dor que eu tinha em achar em vários sites imagens do suposto "namoro" da Dianna.. descobri que o rapaz se chamava Henry e que eles haviam se conhecido a pouco quando a Di gravou um filme durante as nossas férias, já chegava a metade da garrafa e parecia insaciável, eu sabia que doía mais eu precisava saber mais, naveguei no tumblr dela e no twitter também, algumas frases românticas me fizeram pensar que só podia ser uma indireta pra ele, embora eles não tivessem um namoro oficial eu sabia que ele estava roubando ela de mim e que talvez eu a perdesse pra sempre, a garrafa chegava ao fim e alteração do álcool me fazia chorar mais ainda, eu me questionava se era certo correr atrás dela ainda, sendo que pela primeira vez ela parecia estar arrumando a sua vida, com alguém que poderia lhe dar filhos, que não atrapalharia a sua carreira e também não a faria sofrer nenhum preconceito quando andasse de mãos dadas com ela. Apareceu então uma atualização no seu twitter e eu rapidamente fui ver

" DiannaAgron ótima noite com ótima companhia, obrigada por estar sempre comigo, eu te amo! "

Só pude abaixar a tela e abraçar forte o travesseiro, meu coração batia desesperado, deixar ela seria a coisa mais difícil a se fazer, comecei a lembrar de todos os nossos momentos juntas, bons e ruins (lembranças:  watch?v=gPAlFumwycc )

Refletir um pouco sobre tudo eu percebi que tudo que eu queria evitar pra ela eram na verdade os meus medos escondidos e projetados em um milhão de desculpas, ela era forte e eu era fraca, eu deixei tudo chegar aquele ponto e isso não podia mais acontecer. A combinação da coragem provida do álcool e do ciúmes que não me deixava fazer mais nada me fez levantar e decidir que ia até o apartamento dela, chamei um taxi pois eu estava realmente alterada, já era tarde mas eu não queria saber, eu só sei que o Henry não dormiria com ela, ninguém mais ia, ela querendo ou não eu ia tirar ele a força de lá, eu tinha que cuidar do que era meu, eu não a perderia de novo.

Subi sem dificuldade já que o porteiro me conhecia, andei aos tropeços pelo corredor até finalmente chegar na sua porta e tocar a campainha, depois de alguma demora a Di abriu a porta com uma feição surpresa

D - você aqui a essa hora ?

L - sim.. cabo a festinha

D - que festinha ? - passei por ela e comecei a procurar por alguem na sala

L - cade ? hein... me fala onde ele ta...

D - Lea você bebeu né ? - ela veio por tras e me abraçou com a intenção de me acalmar e me trazer até o sofa, mas eu me desprendi

L - eu não to brincando... ele ta no seu quarto né ?

D - calma, vamo conversa

L - ah claro que ele ta la... - sai em direção ao quarto, estava furiosa então entrei no quarto praticamente arrombando a porta e a Dianna vinha atrás

Entrei e me deparei com um homem deitado de bruços, me aproximei já bem alterada e quando ia por as mãos nele, ele se virou pra mim, e pra minha surpresa era na verdade o Jason, o irmão da Di. Ele levantou assustado pela movimentação

J – O que é isso... ? Lea ? – ele esfregava os olhos enquanto a Dianna ria sem parar

L – ée... Jay ? – eu revezava o olhar entre a Dianna e ele, estava realmente confusa

D – eu falei pra gente conversar, mas da pra parar você Lea Michele ? – ela ria ainda mais

J – o que ta acontecendo ?

D – não sei, ela chegou aqui do nada dizendo que ia matar alguém, tirar a força, algo do tipo.. melhor a Lea explicar

L – olha... eu pensei que... deixa, vou embora, que vergonha... – comecei a caminhar em direção a sala a Dianna veio atrás

D – não senhora, você ta visivelmente alterada, você não vai voltar sozinha... alias você não veio de carro né ?

L – eu vim de taxi...

D – que você veio fazer aqui ?

L – você quer saber ? – parei e virei pra ela que parou também com a minha reação

D – quero..

Fui até ela e a joguei contra a parede, a agarrei e comecei a beijar o seu pescoço, ela ria e tentava me parar

D – Lea.. para! – o Jason chegou na sala e começou a rir da situação também – Jay ajuda aqui logo! – ele veio por trás de mim e ajudou a me tirar de cima da Dianna que ajeitava a blusa enquanto o Jason me segurava

L – ai me solta !

J – não até você ficar calminha.. – me virei pra ele

L – você precisa me soltar, aquela loira é minha, minha! E eu faço dela o que eu quiser – eu apertava as bochechas dele – nossa... você é parecido com ela, você é lindo...

D – ei, chega né ? você precisa dormir... Jay, você fica com ela no quarto?

L – ahhh não, não Jay, você é lindo, maravilhoso mas me deixa com a minha loira – me desprendi dele e fui ao lado dela

J – Di... ela ta impossível, a ex namorada é sua, e eu to afim de dormir... – ele riu enquanto eu concordava com a cabeça

D – não, você precisa me ajudar, você não entende que não vai dar certo? – ele deu de ombros e saiu, eu peguei a mão dela e comecei a puxa la em direção ao quarto – Lea... eu vou te por pra dormir e vou pra sala com o Jay, que fique bem claro...

Entramos no quarto e eu fui fechar a porta

L – não vem aqui em Jay! Vou fazer coisas malas com a sua irmãzinha... – eu ri e fechei a porta

D – Lea ! – ela me olhou sem graça – para de falar assim, ele é meu irmão – eu ignorei ela e a joguei na cama e fui subindo nela de forma sexy, ela com um movimento rápido inverteu nossas posições na cama e me olhou nos olhos

D – eu não vou fazer isso... – ela se levantou

L – eu to aqui implorando pra você me comer e você simplesmente diz que não vai fazer isso ?

D – sim, você vai dormir, amanha vou te levar pra casa, e fim

L - você não vai agüentar... – ela me ignorou e foi até o armário

D – vou pegar um pijama pra você...

L – Dianna... – sentei na cama e ela continuava me ignorando – não precisa... – comecei a tirar a roupa, fiquei só de lingerie e me deitei de novo de forma sexy olhando pra ela, ela mexeu na gaveta mais um pouco e então se virou com uma camisola na mão e parou por um momento, ficou me olhando, eu a provocava com o olhar enquanto ela engolia seco

D – veste isso – ela jogou a camisola em mim

L – não... eu to bem assim

D – Lea por favor... – ela se sentou na cama e passou a mão na cabeça, parecia estar cansada

L – vai la dormir...

D – é uma tortura isso que você ta fazendo né ? – ela pois a mão sobre a minha coxa enquanto olhava pro meu corpo, eu sorri – ter você assim na minha cama e não poder fazer nada

L – claro que pode, vem..

D – não, seria covardia fazer qualquer coisa com você nesse estado...

L – para...

D – dorme vai... – ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha

L – ta bom Dianna... mas fica aqui comigo pelo menos ?

D – Lee...

L – eu prometo que não faço nada, só quero dormir abraçada com você de novo...

Ela hesitou um pouco e ficou pensativa, mas depois pulou por cima de mim e deitou do meu lado, ela me cobriu e eu abracei ela.

D – sem gracinhas em...

L – ta bom !

Dei um beijo suave no seu pescoço e me acomodei deitada sobre o seu peito, ela ficou la me olhando e mexendo no meu cabelo, o toque dela era suave, eu tava com muita saudades, aquilo já tava sendo tão bom pra mim que eu não conseguia pegar no sono com medo de nunca mais sentir aquilo de novo.. depois de alguns minutos o Jason bateu na porta e entrou lentamente, eles acreditavam que eu estava dormindo então começaram a conversar aos sussurros

D – pode entrar..

J – Di você não vem ?

D – não, prometi que ia ficar com ela – pude sentir ele sentar na borda da cama

J – mas vocês não..

D – não! Não aconteceu nada..

J – vocês precisam se acertar, serio Di, eu vejo como ela te faz bem

D – ah Jay... – ela respirou fundo – vamos ver o que acontece...

J – ok... bom vou deixar você curtir a sua morena... boa noite

D – Boa noite.. – Jason saiu

A Di me deu um beijo demorado na testa e acabou pegando no sono e eu fui em seguida, eu não queria que aquela noite acabasse.

Quando eu acordei de manha a Dianna não estava mais lá o que me deixou um pouco frustrada, me vesti e fui até a cozinha aonde o Jason tomava café então me juntei a ele

L – bom dia !

J – oi.. – ele já me olhou segurando uma risada

L – para ! – eu ri e dei um tapa no braço dele – já to morrendo de vergonha pelo que eu fiz ta ?

J – mas foi lindo Lea... ainda bem que você não me matou – ele ria

L – não vou nem comentar ta ?

A Di entrou no apartamento com uma sacola de compras, meu coração disparou ao ver ela, achei que ela tivesse saído pra algum compromisso logo não teria a chance de falar com ela e explicar tudo, mas agora ela estava ali, tão linda, ela sorriu pra mim

D – oi bela adormecida

L – oii

J – cadê o beijinho de bom dia dela em Dianna ? – o Jason provocava

D – para! – ela ficava vermelha enquanto guardava umas compras eu abaixei o rosto bem sem graça também

J – ai ta bom... vou deixar vocês em paz, vou dar uma volta...

D – vai, ta precisando !

J – vê se aparece em casa logo em... – ele se despediu de mim deixando nós duas sem graça de novo e saiu rindo

D – desculpa... ele não tem noção

L – tudo bem... – eu mexia no meu copo tentando esconder o nervosismo – eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas né... dei o maior vexame, atrapalhei a noite de vocês...

D – ei, para ! não foi nada... agora me explica por favor o que foi tudo isso – ela sorriu e sentou do meu lado

L – Di... eu achei que você tava com o Henry pelo que você postou no twitter etc... eu sei, é muito egoísta da minha parte querer estragar um encontro seu, mas eu tinha bebido e bem... você sabe como eu sou, não controlo meu ciúmes

D – sério ? – ela riu – se você tivesse visto meu próximo post teria visto a foto do meu irmão aqui..

L – desculpa, eu não pensei na hora, foi errado, mesmo que você tivesse com Henry.. – olhei pra ela e peguei a sua mão – vocês tão juntos mesmo como dizem as revistas ?

D – não.. quer dizer, a gente teve um rolo, mas dês de quando você veio atrás de mim eu terminei tudo com ele, não era justo usar ele pra te esquecer... não tava funcionando mesmo

L – ele chegou a dormir aqui?

D – não... por que você quer saber ?

L – por que essa é a nossa cama – ela sorriu e desviou o olhar

D – justo!

L – mas você dormiu com ele ?

D – ai Lea... não, não chegamos a esse ponto, ele quis mas eu não consegui... feliz ?

L – muito! – eu sorri, estava aliviada por dentro embora detestasse a idéia de um outro alguém ter tocado nela e beijado ela - se você não ta com ele, por que resistiu tanto ?

D – por que eu preciso de você totalmente pra mim, esse seu jogo quase me matou Lea, emocionalmente eu fiquei acabada...

L – e eu também, ainda tenho que carregar a culpa todos os dias... mas eu te amo, eu te quero de volta, eu vim aqui por você, eu to pronta Di...

D – olha vamo com calma, eu não quero mais me machucar..

L – ta bom Di, eu entendo.. bom, você pelo menos pode ir no meu aniversario na semana que vem ?

D – não sei se vai dar.. vou ser host do GLAAD, te contei ?

L – não... pera, isso quer dizer que você vai leiloar um beijo ?

D – sim, é a tradição do evento você sabe

L – Dianna ! – olhei brava pra ela, esqueci por um momento que não estávamos mais juntas

D – o que foi ? é pela causa Lea...

L – e se uma mulher comprar o seu beijo ? seu primeiro beijo em publico com uma mulher vai ser com outra ? - cruzei os braços

D – para com isso Lea... e eu to solteira, se é que você não lembra

Puxei o ar pra responder já irritada pra ela, mas meu celular tocou, era minha agente

A – aleluia em...

L – fala...

A – não me diga que você ta na casa da Dianna

L – eu to, como você sabe ?

A – por que tem um monte de revistas me ligando, já devem ter muitos paparazzis ai em baixo, houve um rumor de que você estava ai... vou passar pra te pegar em 10 min com um carro desconhecido, avisa a Dianna que vou entrar pela garagem dos fundos...

L – ta mais agora não da

A – 10 minutos Lea ! – ela desligou

L – parece que esta uma confusão la em baixo por minha causa... minha agente ta vindo me buscar

D – e por que eles não podem saber ? não é você quem quer assumir tudo ?

L – mas não assim, tenho que avisar o pessoal da FOX antes né... e primeiro de tudo você tem que me aceitar de volta

D – eu não sei... – ela pois a mão na cabeça e encostou na mesa

L – olha, eu to aqui, to me esforçando e se você quer mais tempo eu te dou mais tempo, não vou desistir de você... e eu ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse ir no meu aniversario por que você é realmente importante pra mim então tenta ir, a gente pode conversar com mais calma – levantei e fui pegar a minha bolsa, ela se levantou em seguida e ficou próxima a porta

D – obrigada, e eu não quero que você pense que eu não reconheço tudo que você ta fazendo, eu só acho que falta mais... ainda não da pra gente ficar assim... – parei na frente dela – eu te amo pequena

Me arrepiei toda só de ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca dela de novo, e agora ela me olhava nos olhos e se aproximava devagar, quase não acreditei quando ela pegou na minha nuca e me puxou pra um beijo, eu fechei os olhos e esperei o toque dos lábios dela, não demorou muito e eu senti novamente o gosto daquela boca e por um momento nada mais importava, e eu só pensava que tinha que fazer o que fosse pra ter ela de volta. Ela me encostou na parede e o beijo foi ficando intenso, a muito tempo as duas queriam aquilo, mas meu celular começou a tocar, parei por um minuto e vi que era um mensagem da minha agente dizendo que já estava no estacionamento.

D – você tem mesmo que ir ?

L – tenho... – disse passando a mão no seu rosto, ela segurava a minha cintura – mas, o que isso significou ?

D – que eu to te dando uma outra chance... não me decepcione...

Ela me deu mais um beijo e no final deste uma lagrima corria o meu rosto, eu sei que não tínhamos voltado oficialmente ainda, mais significou muito saber que ela também esperava por mim agora

Fui embora muito mais convencida depois daquele beijo de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, ninguém me viu sair dali o que deixou a minha agente muito aliviada então seguimos pro seu escritório e eu fui até lá ouvindo um sermão de como eu podia ter estragado tudo por ser tão inconseqüente, entramos no escritório e não contente ela continuava

A – bom chega de recaídas, vamos focar no trabalho... hoje me ligaram da...

L – não, não mesmo! – fiquei em pé em frente a mesa dela – dessa vez eu vou fazer o certo

A – e o que é o certo? –ela parou de mexer no computador e olhou pra mim - você me preocupa sabia?

L – mas não deveria, eu confio de mais no seu trabalho, mas preciso assumir meu papel de chefe aqui e a partir de agora você não interfere mais na minha vida pessoal, isso passou dos limites, e se não estiver de acordo...

A – nossa Lea! – ela me interrompeu

L – desculpa, não vou mais fugir da Di pra agradar os outros

A – mas Lea...

L – chega! E ai como vai ser ? – ela parou pensativa por um momento

A – você tem razão, desculpa, eu fiquei tão obcecada em cuidar da sua carreira que esqueci que o importante é você estar bem... eu não quero perder sua amizade, nem o meu emprego

L – tudo bem, eu também não quero isso, sabe que eu sou muito grata a você, mas isso tava entalado na minha garganta...

A – ok! Nós vamos resolver tudo como quiser – me sentei já mais calma na frente dela novamente – o que vai fazer hoje?

L – desmarca tudo e acha o Jason, irmão da Dianna, quero ele aqui pra sair comigo em uma hora, diz pra ele que é muito importante e que ela não pode saber

A – é... mas... - ela respirou fundo - ta bom, vou conseguir isso pra você

[CONTINUA]


	11. Divides

Fui pra minha casa aonde o Jason já me esperava, mesmo sem entender nada ele tinha ido até lá, então o convidei pra entrar

J – nossa Lea, essa casa nova é linda... – ele olhava tudo enquanto se sentava no sofá da minha sala de entrada

L – obrigada! – me sentei ao seu lado

J – A minha irma já conhece aqui ? – ele deu um leve sorriso enquanto pegava o porta retrato com a foto de nós duas que estava na mesa

L – na verdade não, faltou oportunidade, ou melhor, interesse da parte dela... – eu sorri enquanto passava a mão no cabelo

J – Já ta na hora de você fazer alguma coisa a respeito, não acha? – ele riu e pois o porta retrato de volta no lugar

L – é por isso que eu te chamei aqui... bem, eu to sabendo da história do GLAAD e eu não sei se gosto muito da idéia dela vender um beijo..

J – tá fala logo, é ciúmes

L – chame do que quiser – eu ri – você é o único que eu posso contar como cúmplice agora, eu preciso impedir isso

J – impedir? ela não vai deixar de ir por nada Lea, e não é justo também

L – eu não quero que ela não vá, eu só quero que ela não beije

J – e como você pretende fazer isso? O único jeito é indo la e comprando o beijo..

L – eu sei, já pensei nisso... mas meu aniversario é no dia seguinte e eu tenho muitas coisas pra arrumar aqui, não tem como eu ir

J – ela não vem?

L – não sei, acho que não...

J – bom, eu não me ofereço pra beijar por que ela é minha irma, e ela deve beijar mal não gastaria dinheiro com ela – ele riu enquanto eu olhei feio pra ele mas acabei rindo também

L – só pra você saber, ela não beija mal ta ? se não eu não estaria disposta a cobrir qualquer oferta por ela...

J – quer que eu peça pra algum amigo meu..

L – NÃO! – interrompi – eu não quero ela beijando ninguém

J – ta bom, ta bom ! olha eu tenho tido bastante contato e até mesmo uma certa amizade com o agente da Dianna, ele sabe sobre vocês e eu tenho certeza que vai ajudar... eu vou falar com ele e ver o que podemos fazer ta?

L – ta bom!, obrigada... mas Jay ela não pode saber disso ta ?

J – claro!

L – e tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso da sua ajuda...

Tivemos mais um tempo de conversa e era ótimo ter ele como cúmplice, precisei do Jason varias vezes naquela semana, infelizmente não pude estar muito perto da Di e mesmo quando estávamos juntas eu não tentei nada, achei melhor preservar o espaço dela. Já era quinta feira e ela iria naquela noite pra _San _Francisco, nos encontramos no final do dia quando todos já se preparavam pra ir embora, eu a cumprimentei enquanto ela saia do trailer

L – oii – abracei ela forte e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha

D – tudo bem ?

L – tudo e você ?

D – sim... quer dizer que você investe na família Agron? Soube que você saiu com o meu irmão mais cedo... – ela me olhou com um olhar desconfiado

L - eu ? aé, sim, a gente se encontrou por acaso então acabei chamando ele pra tomar um café..

D – humm... vou deixar passar dessa vez

L – isso é ciúmes Dianna Agron ? – disse em tom sarcástico

D – sim, o irmão é meu sabia ? ninguém mandou você ser filha única...

L – você não me engana viu... – eu ri – você vai na minha festa ?

D – nossa essa é a pergunta que eu mais ouço nos últimos dias – ela riu

L – é que vai ser muito boa – disse convencida, mas na verdade eu mesma tinha mandado varias pessoas perguntarem

D – não sei Lea, vou ter alguns compromissos por la depois do GLAAD...

L – desmarca!

D – você não muda mesmo né ? – ela tirou o cabelo do meu rosto

L – bom tudo bem, não vou ficar te pressionando... bom GLAAD e tomara que uma mulher bem gostosa compre o seu beijo – falei em tom sarcástico novamente

D – tomara mesmo né, imagina que sorte ganhar bem pra beijar uma mulher bonita...

L – não esquece de chamar ela pra jantar... – ela via que eu ficava irritada com a situação e continuava provocando

D – pode deixar, não vou perder tempo

L – ta bom, tchau Dianna – virei pra ir embora mas ela segurou meu braço

D – é assim que você me da tchau?

L – sim, por que ?

D – tava pensando em algo mais especial... – ela foi se aproximando, eu a parei colocando o dedo indicador nos seus lábios

L – desculpa, não tenho dinheiro pra comprar um beijo agora...

D – então ta... – ela deu então um beijo na minha bochecha e saiu

Fiquei arrependida por não ter deixado, eu queria tanto aquele beijo, mas o meu orgulho falou mais alto, e eu queria provoca la também, a verdade é que eu estaria la esperando por ela quanto ela estaria beijando outra pessoa então valia a pena fazer ela sofrer um pouquinho também

Eu tinha acabado de entrar no carro quando o meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem do Jason confirmando que tudo que nós havíamos combinado daria certo, não ficou do jeito que eu queria inicialmente mas seria melhor, foi idéia do agente da Di, já que não teria jeito e teria que ter a venda do beijo ele colocou a disposição o seu próprio namorado que cobriria qualquer oferta que alguém lançasse, e daria então um beijo técnico, sem língua, nela. Não era perfeito mais era melhor do que ser uma mulher, ou melhor alguém realmente interessado em beijar ela.

No dia seguinte, eu sai do estúdio e fui direto pra casa, queria ver todo o GLAAD pela internet e ver se tudo tinha dado certo, adiantei rápido algumas coisas e já estava me preparando pra ir pra debaixo das cobertas com o note quando recebo uma mensagem

"você não ta brava de verdade né ? – D"

"não to brava, só não queria outra pessoa nos seus braços –L"

"desculpa pequena, é o meu trabalho... mas eu prometo te recompensar ta ? – D "

"haha acha que é fácil assim? –L"

"não importa se vai ser fácil ou não... tenho que ir, amanha eu te ligo, boa noite –D"

"boa noite! Beija direito em... –L"

Eu sorri ao saber que tudo estava sob controle e ainda tinha conseguido provocar ela direitinho.

Comecei a acompanhar online, e vi ela recebendo varias perguntas sobre nós que ela soube disfarçar muito bem, ela respondeu sobre faberry e acabou revelando que já beijou mulheres e achava divertido, e ela tava tão linda, eu não via a hora de poder falar pra todo mundo que ela era minha.

O GLAAD finalmente começou, ela estava sendo muito divertida no seu discurso como sempre, mas chegou a tão esperada hora do leilão, eu tinha receio de que alguma coisa desse errada mas tinha que confiar no plano, o mestre de cerimônias anunciou o leilão e rapidamente vários lances foram dados, o valor subia rápido, mais eu autorizei que ele cobrisse qualquer oferta, ela estava visivelmente nervosa, a Dianna é do tipo tímida e apaixonada, não é segredo pra ninguém quem ela nem gosta de beijar no primeiro encontro, então eu imagino que aquela seria uma situação desconfortável pra ela. O leilão já atingia os 5.250 dólares e pelo preço auto já não haviam mais apostas, o mestre de cerimônias então deu a ultima chance, e como combinado o Castillo, namorado do agente dela, se levantou e deu o lance final de 5.500 dólares, foi engraçado ver a cara de surpresa dela ao ver ele indo pro palco quando foi anunciado como vencedor, ela então o beijou logo enquanto eu respirava aliviada por ter dado tudo certo, antes dele sair do palco ele entregou pra ela um bilhete como eu havia pedido

"Você me deve um beijo – Lea"

Ela sorriu quando o leu e rapidamente guardou, acho que ela tinha entendido o que aquilo significava. A cerimônia seguiu mas não durou muito mais tempo, e eu fiquei la nas horas seguintes esperando algum contato dela, mas não teve nada, acabei adormecendo com a Sheila no colo e o celular do lado.

Acordei e comecei a arrumar os preparativos pra festa que começaria no final da tarde, estava frustrada por ela não ter me mandado nem um sms, e já começava a me questionar se ela tinha realmente gostado do que eu fiz.

Já era perto da hora do almoço quando me sentei no sofá pra decidir o que faria, fiquei um pouco perdida no pensamento mais logo me voltei pro meu celular, achei melhor ligar pro Jason

L – oi Jay!

J – oi Lea ! fala..

L – você sabe aonde ta a Di ? ela não falou mais comigo dês de ontem...

J – não sei, ela também não falou comigo ainda hoje

L – humm – respirei fundo

J – calma Lea... vai dar tudo certo

L – e se ela não gostou ?

J – claro que gostou... amanha a noite você vai comigo buscar ela no aeroporto e você vai ver

L – ok... tomara! Você vem hoje né ?

J – sim, mas meus pais tão por aqui, posso levar eles ?

L – claro! Eu já tinha convidado eles pra poder conversar melhor sobre o... – a campainha tocou – Jay, tenho que desligar, agente se fala depois

J – boa sorte !

L – han ?

J – tchau Lea.. – ele riu e desligou

Fui até a porta e a abri, me deparei com a Dianna me olhando com aquele sorriso lindo, ela parecia cansada, ainda usava a roupa do GLAAD e carregava um malinha, eu fiquei paralisada, não esperava que ela aparecesse na minha porta

D – surpresa!

L – Di ? você ? aqui ?

D – na verdade vim pagar um divida – ela me mostrou o bilhete e logo o guardou em um dos bolsos da mala, eu permanecia imóvel

L – você veio aqui só pra...

Ela largou a mala no chão e veio na minha direção fazendo com que eu perdesse a força de falar e ficasse só olhando pra ela, ela segurou meu rosto e olhou fundo nos meus olhos

D – feliz aniversario pequena

Ela me beijou

[CONTINUA]


	12. Never let go

Ficamos nos beijando por alguns minutos, parando somente pra olhar nos olhos uma da outra

D – posso ficar aqui até a festa ?

L – claro que sim né Dianna ! – ela sorriu e pegou a mala do chão – você parece cansada... – fechei a porta e puxei ela pela mão até o meio da sala

D – eu to, não tinha vôo direto então tive que sair logo depois do GLAAD e fazer escala em 3 cidades pra poder chegar a tempo

L – você não precisava ter feito isso, eu ia entender...

D – precisava sim – ela jogou a mala no sofá se aproximou e segurou a minha cintura colando assim nossos corpos em contato, eu segurei em sua nuca e a olhei nos olhos

L – você precisa descansar... – dei um selinho nela enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto

D – eu não viajei tanto pra descansar agora.. – ela deu uma risada maliciosa

L – uhum, veio pra conhecer minha casa – eu ri

D – sim! E eu quero conhecer cada cômodo.. – ela riu e pegou na minha bunda

L – até imagino por qual você quer começar...

Eu ri e a beijei, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, as duas esperavam a muito tempo por um momento como esse, ela me encostou na parede e começou a passar a mão por debaixo da minha blusa enquanto me beijava insaciavelmente, eu pulei no seu colo abraçando seu quadril com as minhas pernas, ela tirou a minha blusa e jogou no chão, ela apertava meu seio com uma mão e a minha coxa com a outra enquanto beijava o meu pescoço, eu não podia mais agüentar eu queria muito levar ela pra cama

L – Diiii, vamo pro meu quarto ?

D – vamo... eu te levo, aonde é ?

L – a porta no final do corredor...

Ela me carregou até o quarto e me jogou na cama, eu assisti ela tirar o vestido de forma sexy e logo a puxei pra mim, parecia um sonho, eu não esperava que ela viesse nem a minha festa e agora ela estava lá, na minha cama, fazendo tudo que eu mais tive vontade nesses últimos meses que ficamos separadas, ela não deixou seu cansaço atrapalhar e fez de mim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, agora eu tinha certeza de que todas as escolhas pra chegar até ali valeram a pena e que agora eu sabia que nada mais importava se ela estivesse comigo.

Depois de ter matado a saudade da minha loira me deitei sobre o seu corpo e fiquei olhando aquele rosto perfeito, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquela mulher.

L – obrigada por ter vindo...

D – não precisa agradecer – ela disse sorrindo porem com os olhos fechados

L – eu te amo, e eu nunca mais vou te perder

D – eu sempre fui sua, des daquele primeiro beijo... – ela brio os olhos e olhou pra mim

L – desculpa por tudo que eu fiz você passar ta ?

D – não precisa se desculpar, o sofrimento é a distancia entre duas felicidades, olha como agente ta agora, valeu a pena... – ela passava a mão de forma carinhosa no meu rosto enquanto sorria

L – mas não precisava ter sido tão doloroso pra chegar até aqui...

D – faz parte – eu sorri

L – bom agora eu quero que você descanse enquanto eu termino de arrumar umas coisas e começo a me arrumar...

D – não eu vou te ajudar..

L – não, dorme um pouco – dei um selinho nela e me levantei

D – ta, mas me chama logo

Ela virou e pegou no sono já que ela estava visivelmente exausta, eu puis uma roupa e fui terminar de arrumar as coisas e logo em seguida fui tomar banho, fiquei pensando em como dali pra frente tudo seria diferente, eu tava pronta pra assumir ela em publico mesmo que isso custasse meu emprego, seria também um choque pra boa parte da família que não sabia do meu relacionamento com ela mas eu enfrentaria tudo dessa vez. Faltava cerca de duas horas para que os convidados começassem a chegar e por mais que me eu não quisesse tinha que acordar ela, me sentei ao se lado na cama e fiquei admirando ela um pouco que estava ainda sem roupa só enrolada no lençol, me aproximei e dei um beijo em seu rosto

L – amor, acorda... – ela abriu os olhos ainda zonza de sono

D – você já ta pronta ?

L – não, ainda vou escolher uma roupa e me maquiar...

D – ok... – ela passou a mão na cabeça – nossa, isso parece um sonho... – eu sorri

L – verdade!

D – Lee.. aposto que todo mundo vai perguntar isso, então.. agente volto né, você quer ser minha namorada de novo ?

L – não... – eu levantei rápido e me aproximei da escrivaninha

D – han ?

L – não! – eu peguei uma coisa e escondi as mãos pra trás, subi na cama de joelhos e sentei sobre o quadril dela com uma perna de cada lado, ela me olhava sem entender nada

D – Lea pera, não entendi... – meu coração batia forte eu tava muito nervosa pelo que estava prestes a fazer

L – Di... eu cansei disso, eu quero ter você pra mim de uma vez por todas, eu quero acorda do seu lado todos os dias, quero ter filhos com vocês, quero te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e é por isso que eu não quero mais ser sua namorada... – respirei fundo - Dianna Elise Agron, eu quero casar com você.. – trouxe as mãos pra frente e abri a caixinha em que estavam as alianças – e você, quer casar comigo ?

D – amor... – ela me olhava surpresa e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas –amor, isso é sério ?

L – claro que é... e ai ?

D – sim! é o que eu mais quero... – ela sentou na cama e me beijou – eu não to acreditando que você fez isso... – ela me olhava ainda surpresa

L – não tem mais por que esperar se eu quero ficar com você pra sempre... – segurei a mão dela enquanto colava a aliança, algumas lagrimas corriam o meu rosto e ela também chorava

D – eu te amo tanto – ela agora colava a aliança em mim

L – desculpa ter feito o pedido assim, eu tinha planejado algo mais romântico depois que fosse buscar você com o Jay, mas você apareceu na minha porta e tudo aconteceu rápido..

D – Lea, ta tudo perfeito – ela me interrompeu – você escolheu o momento certo, e eu vou estar ao seu lado hoje como sua noiva..

L – minha perfeita

Agarrei ela e começamos a nos beijar, demos um amasso por um tempo mas eu levantei antes que levasse a algo mais, tínhamos que nos arrumar. A Dianna estava irradiante, ver ela assim me fazia tão bem, a cada 2 palavras que ela falava 3 eram "noiva", acho que pela primeira vez eu tava acertando nas minhas escolhas. Eu mandei mensagem pro Jay e pros meus país avisando que tinha feito o pedido já que já tinha falado com eles sobre isso

Não demorou muito e os convidados começaram a chegar, não eram muitos, apenas convidei os amigos mais próximos, meus pais, o Jason e os pais da Di, que ela não sabia que vinham e nem que sabiam do noivado.

Alguns amigos da Broadway chegaram inclusive o John e ficaram muito felizes com a noticia, o John ficou por alguns minutos gritando e fazendo milhares de perguntas que a Dianna tinha prazer em responder com o maior sorriso do mundo.

A Naya chegou em seguida e sozinha pra nossa surpresa

L – Nay cadê a Hemo ? – abracei ela

N – Ah Lea, depois agente conversa, deu uns problemas ai...

L – hum, ok, mas ta tudo bem ?

N – você ta gostosa em... – ela mudou de assunto e me rodou pra ver o meu vestido, eu ri

D – mais respeito por favor! – a Di apareceu atrás da Naya e em seguida deu um abraço forte nela

N – você aqui ? sua cachorra, nem me contou que vinha...

D – na verdade tenho outra coisa pra te contar – ela estendeu a mão e mostrou a aliança, a Naya arregalou os olhos

N – O QUE ? vocês ? vocês tão noivas ?

L – surpresaa ! – eu e a Dianna riamos da reação dela

N – ah eu não acredito! – ela abraçou a Di e me abraçou em seguida, ela falou coisas lindas no meu ouvido sobre como ela desejava que nós fossemos muito felizes.

Ainda conversávamos com a Naya quando eu vi que o Jason e os pais da Di chegavam, a Di ficou paralisada, acho que tudo tinha sido tão rápido que ela nem tinha pensado em contar pra eles. Eles vieram e começaram a me abraçar e a me cumprimentar e a Dianna continuou ali parada olhando tudo

M – vem filha... – a mãe dela abriu os braços, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

A Dianna foi até os braços de sua mãe e elas ficaram um tempo se abraçando e seu pai se juntou a elas em seguida abraçando as duas de uma vez

D – Mãe eu ia ligar mas..

M – Di, ta tudo bem, agente já sabia de tudo... a Lea foi em casa falar com agente sobre isso

D – nossa ela fez tudo isso e eu nem imaginava... – sua mãe enxugava algumas lagrimas do deu rosto

L – você acha que eu não ia fazer as coisas direito ? – me aproximei e peguei na sua mão

D – você e meu irmão não prestam juntos – ela riu e me deu um selinho

J – na verdade eu joguei dos dois lados, por que sem mim a Dianna não tinha chegado a tempo

L – eu morrendo pra saber noticias dela e você não me contou nada né ? – dei um tapa no braço dele enquanto todos riam

Continuamos conversando todos, a mãe da Di era realmente um amor comigo, e a Di estava la do meu lado de mãos dadas comigo, mal dava pra acreditar.

O Jay se aproximou da Di por um momento e falou baixo

J – você já falou pra ela ?

D – não, depois agente conversa

Ele se afastou e a Dianna voltou pro assunto rapidamente antes que eu pudesse perguntar, fiquei extremamente curiosa mas meus pais chegaram em seguida me fazendo esquecer daquilo.

Meu pai estava resistente ao noivado, acho que não pelo fato de ser com a Di mais por ver que a sua garotinha não precisava mais dele e buscava agora construir uma vida com outra pessoa, ele tinha muito ciúmes mas correu tudo bem, nossos pais se conheceram e se deram muito bem. Todos jantaram e eu cortei o bolo, fiz um pequeno brinde a Dianna e ao nosso noivado, ela ficou toda sem jeito, a coisa mais linda do mundo aquelas bochechas coradinhas, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato de que a Naya passou a festa inteira aérea e de poucas palavras, o que não era de costume, então assim que tive a oportunidade, já no final da festa, fui me sentar ao seu lado no sofá

L – Nay.. o que foi ?

N – Nada Lea, eu to bem

L – não ta, tem a ver com a Hemo ?

N – Lea, eu não quero estragar o clima...

L – você ta me deixando preocupada

N – ela terminou comigo Lea... mas deixa isso pra lá – a Dianna chegou e sentou do outro lado dela e deu um abraço forte

D – ei, vai dar tudo certo... você me disse isso uma vez e eu acreditei lembra ? agora você tem que acreditar em mim também – ela deu um beijo na cabeça da Naya

N – Desculpa Di, é diferente... obrigada meninas, mas eu vou indo, já ta tarde

L – fica ! quer dormir aqui ?

N – e estragar a noite de você ? – ela riu – não o Charlie me mata

D – claro que não – a Dianna riu – amiga é pra essas coisas, fica vai...

N – não , é sério, obrigada, mas eu preciso ir e ficar sozinha um pouco

L – ok, você que sabe... mas se precisar liga ta ? nem que sejam 3 horas da manha

N – pode deixar

Ela disse puxando eu e a Di pra um abraço e em seguida se levantou e a Di acompanhou ela até a porta enquanto eu começava a arrumar a bagunça já que agora tinham poucas pessoas na casa, a Di tava exausta, dava pra ver isso de longe e eu estava morrendo de dó. Após algum tempo todos já tinham ido, ainda tinha coisa pra arrumar mas eu queria que a Di fosse descansar

L – amor pode indo pro quarto vou terminar aqui e já vou... – dei um selinho nela que ela me puxou e acabou virando um beijo

D – deixa tudo ai, amanha eu te ajudo... não vou sem você – ela me abraçou forte e não deixava eu sair, eu ria

L – ta bom, ta bom! Você venceu

D – eu sempre venço – ela riu enquanto me levava arrastada, ainda presa nos seus braços, pro quarto

Ela me jogou na cama e subiu em cima de mim em seguida e começou a me beijar, após algum tempo ela deitou do meu lado já ofegante

L – eu te amo tanto – eu dei um beijo eu seu pescoço e me aconcheguei no seu peito

D – eu também te amo – ela passava a mão no meu cabelo

L – agora você fica quietinha ai e deixa comigo, o Charlie ta muito cansado hoje – ela riu e concordou com a cabeça

Eu sentei no seu quadril e ajudei a tirar a roupa enquanto tirava a minha, comecei a beijar todo o seu corpo, aquela noite ficou por minha conta, ela tava cansada mas eu não pude resistir, foram meses sem ela que deveriam ser devidamente recompensados, e o melhor era poder me deitar e dormir com ela depois, com a certeza de que ela estaria la comigo no dia seguinte, que finalmente era minha.

Ela me acordou no dia seguinte com um beijo e aquele sorriso lindo e me chamou pra tomar o café que ela tinha preparado, então nós fomos pra mesa e nós conversamos sobre as tarefas do dia

L – é bom a gente já fazer uma reunião com o pessoal da Fox assim que chegar no estúdio hoje...

D – sobre a gente?

L – sim, e sobre a Season 4, você vai ficar não vai ?

D – na verdade isso já ta decidido Lea

L – han? – eu parei por um momento e olhe pra ela

D – desculpa, foi tudo muito rápido não deu pra conversar... antes de viajar eu já tinha a intenção de voltar com você em seguida, então fiz a reunião com eles, eu vou ser afastada na próxima temporada...

L – O QUE? Não, você não vai fazer isso..

D – Lea, escuta! Eu vou aparecer em alguns episódios mais não vou ser regular, agente vai poder ficar juntas, falar na mídia, e você vai continuar e terminar a história da Rachel como tem que ser, vai ser melhor pra todo mundo

L – Di... mais é injusto, eu não quero isso, e a sua carreira ? – ela pegou na minha mão enquanto olhava pra aliança

D – então... ai que vem a novidade... eu recebi uma proposta de um filme, e eu aceitei

L – amor, isso é muito bom! – eu abracei ela mas ela continuou imóvel – o que foi ? você não parece feliz – levantei seu rosto

D – eu to, o elenco é ótimo e vai ser muito bom pra minha carreira, eu vou poder conciliar com o Glee, mas... – ela respirou fundo – eu vou gravar na Europa, vou ter que me mudar pra la por um tempo... – seus olhos encheram de lagrimas e eu fiquei parada pensando no que ela tinha acabado de dizer

L – nossa... não sei nem o que dizer

D – eu sei, eu devia ter te contado mas foi tudo muito rápido... você tava tão feliz, eu não tive coragem... eu queria tanto poder ficar aqui com você agora, desculpa... – ela me abraçou

L – calma, você não tem que pedir desculpas, vão ser só alguns meses certo? Você vem me visitar e eu vou pra la também quando puder, agente da um jeito, agora agente vai ficar juntas, pra sempre ta?

D – obrigada amor, é sério, você não poderia ser melhor... – ela enxugava as lagrimas enquanto eu a puxei pra um beijo

Depois algum tempo de conversa nos arrumamos e fomos pra garagem já que tínhamos que ir pro estúdio, eu tinha ensaio e a Dianna tinha que finalizar algumas coisas de contrato, alguns paparazzi esperavam agente mas saímos sem falar com ninguém.

A Di já tinha que ir embora na sexta e segunda já começavam as nossas gravações, eu sabia que tudo seria bem diferente daqui pra frente, eu já não ensaiava com o resto do cast e via eles bem menos, e naquela semana só vi a Dianna quando ela ia me buscar no final do dia o que era muito estranho pra mim.

Já era então quinta feira e ela foi me buscar como sempre, e enquanto íamos pro estacionamento de mãos dadas cruzamos com o Cory que veio falar com agente

C – oi meninas!

L – oi... – a Dianna continuou andando sem falar nada

C – posso falar com vocês um minuto ? – ele acompanhava agente

L – não acho que agente tenha nada pra conversar fora do set... – ele entrou na nossa frente então agente parou

C – por favor! Eu só quero pedir desculpas por aquele dia... aconteceu, mas já foi...

D – ta, ta ! tchau – ela ia desviar dele mas ele a segurou pelo braço

C – me escuta, eu e a Lea ainda vamos trabalhar muito juntos, eu não quero que fique esse clima

D – esse clima que você mesmo criou ?

C – Dianna... – ele respirou fundo – vamo começa de novo ?

D – ta... mas é bom você não tentar NADA com ela... – ela se soltou dele e foi andando em direção ao carro, o Cory se voltou pra mim

C – e você ?

L – Tudo bem... eu acho que é bom pro nosso trabalho que agente não esteja brigado... – ele me abraçou enquanto a Di observava tudo ao lado do carro me esperando

C – obrigado ! – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu

Eu fui pro carro e entrei no banco do passageiro

D – cuidado com ele ta? Não acho que ele seja confiável depois de tudo que aconteceu... – ela pois uma mão sobre a minha coxa e começou a dirigir

L – claro, pode deixar... – puis minha mão sobre a dela – e você falou com a Naya depois da festa ?

D – não, ela ta sumida de mais, to preocupada...

L – eu também, não vi a Hemo essa semana também, vou tentar falar com elas semana que vem...

Seguimos pra casa da Dianna, ajudei ela a terminar de arrumar algumas coisas e então tivemos a nossa noite de despedida já que ela ia cedo no dia seguinte pro aeroporto

Eu me fazia de forte pra incentivar ela mas na verdade tava doendo muito só de pensar em ficar sem ela de novo, mas dessa vez os motivos eram diferentes e isso me tranqüilizava

Agente acordou cedo e ela fez manha pra levantar e como sempre eu tive que arrastar ela da cama. Agente seguiu pro aeroporto e ela tava desanimada no carro, encostada na janela e mexendo no celular

L – amor, melhora essa cara se não eu vou ficar preocupada com você...

D – é que tava tão bom esses últimos dias com você...

L – mas não faz mal, vai ser ótimo pra sua carreira, eu to muito orgulhosa de você... e eu vou ta aqui te esperando

D – ta bom, você tem razão... afinal agente tem que garantir o futuro dos filhos né ? – ela riu

L – filhos ? – eu ri

D – sim, muito e muitos filhos...

Ela aproveitou que eu acabara de estacionar o carro e me beijou, segurei na sua nuca e aproveitei cada segundo daquele beijo, mas ela precisava ir então não durou muito, descemos e eu abracei o seu braço enquanto levava uma mala e ela a outra, entramos no aeroporto com ajuda de alguns seguranças já que lá na entrada haviam alguns paparazzi nos esperando e estavam literalmente se matando por uma foto, já que, agente ter assumido o noivado em publico se tornou o assunto da semana em toda a mídia.

Ela fez o check in, e eu fiquei ao seu lado de mãos dadas, era muito bom não ter que esconder mais nada, fomos até o portão de embarque e ela se virou pra mim pra se despedir e segurou minhas duas mãos

D – é... chegou a hora pequena...

L – boa sorte ! – dei um selinho nela

D – fica de olho nas meninas ta ? e se cuida... – ela deu um beijo na minha testa e me abraçou forte

L – eu te amo muito

D – eu também te amo – ela me deu outro selinho e se afastou enquanto mexia na bolsa e pegava sua passagem

L – ei... não vai me dar um beijo direito ? – cruzei os braços e fiz um biquinho pra ela que riu

D – melhor não amor, tem muitos paparazzi e depois eles vão ficar te perseguindo...

L – eu não me importo mais com isso... – ela me olhou e abriu um sorriso

Ela veio até mim e me puxou pela cintura e me beijou, o beijo de despedida que eu queria, era o primeiro em publico então significava muito pra gente, mas ela teve que ir em seguida e levou meu coração, era muita responsabilidade amar alguém que o mundo queria dividir comigo, mas eu entendia isso e por isso deixava ela ir, mesmo por que eu sabia que tinha um futuro reservado pra gente, e por isso não ia **nunca desistir** daquela loira.

The end – part 1

_[ existe uma outra fanfic que é continuação dessa e que tem Heya também, quem quiser seguir ta aqui o link, "Achele e Heya – Never Let Die" __ s/8812517/1/Achele-e-Heya-Never-Let-Die__ , obrigado a todo mundo que leu essa primeira parte, quem puder por favor deixe reviews sobre o que achou e leia a continuação ;) ] _


End file.
